Hated Salvation
by Batsutousai
Summary: ON HIATUS! Lily Potter had not created enemies when she died, but a bond that would change the world. –Voldemort/Harry, AU, child abuse, slash, noHBP–
1. The twicefathered son

**Title:** Hated Salvation  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Pairing(s):** Tom(Voldemort)/Harry  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU(pre-OotP), child abuse,  
**Summary:** Lily Potter had not created enemies when she died, but a bond that would change the world.  
**Disclaim Her:** Hardly.

**A/N:** Fic idea came to me while I was sleeping. Decided to make it pre-OotP for various reasons. You'll find out as we go.  
I'm working on too many projects... -.-

_The twice-fathered son..._

Harry Potter touched the side of his face with a touch of confusion before glancing above him. Vernon Dursley towered over his nephew, eyes raging dangerously. Harry was reminded of the only other time his uncle had ever hit him, back when he was four. He'd burned some eggs, and Vernon had smacked into a wall. The difference between now and then was that, when Harry was four, Vernon had stopped before he'd hit him again. Now...

Vernon reached down and dragged his nephew to his feet by the front of his shirt. "Little freak..."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Harry whispered desperately.

Vernon paused, eyes narrowed at the too-small teen. He appeared to be thinking quickly, though one might debate his ability to do so at times. His eyes gleamed rather suddenly and he turned and started dragging Harry towards his old cupboard. With a great heave, Harry slammed into the back wall, mops and brooms raining down upon his head.

"Freak," was the last thing Harry heard before his world spun down into darkness.

-/-

Science has shown us that, when growing up, the first crush of a child is one of their parents. For boys, it's usually their female caretaker; for girls, their male caretaker. There _are_ exceptions to every rule, of course.

Take Harry Potter, for instance. He had never known love from his relatives, so he never crushed on his relatives.

The human mind is a strange place, and, often times, does unexplainable things. Harry might have questioned the strange man that appeared in his dreams as a child, the strange man who was his first crush. But Harry was a smart boy and knew that the human mind could do strange things.

The only thing Harry could remember was silken hair and strangely coloured eyes.

He hadn't dreamed of the man in years, but he knew he'd know him when he saw him.

-/-

"Mr Dursley?" the silky voice managed to cut through Harry's cloudy mind and the teen worked hard to shake the sleep from his thoughts without moving his sore body.

"I am. Welcome, Mr Riddle," Vernon's voice replied pleasantly.

"Your family is out?" the silky voice inquired as the front door shut. Harry slowly tested his limbs, not paying any attention to the discussion.

"Yes." Vernon sounded a bit nervous. "My wife and son went to the theatre."

"Ah..." A pause, then, "I was aware that there was another boy living with you. Is he also at the theatre?"

Vernon was definitely nervous now. "Err... Yes, yes he is. Heh. I-err-always seem to forget about him. Quiet kid, you know."

"Really..." the silky voice was slowly becoming icy.

Harry's head shot up when he realized that the guest was just outside his cupboard. Then he winced. He head was _pounding_ from being slammed into the wall so hard. Damn Vernon.

"O-of course!" Vernon agreed, giving a nervous little laugh. "Won't you come into the living-room? I have tea and biscuits prepared."

"I'm sure it's lovely," the guest responded, tone sarcastic.

The door to the cupboard flew open with a 'thud'. Harry rose his hands to ward off the blinding light that shattered through his broken glasses. He was faintly aware of Vernon shouting in the background.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," murmured Vernon's guest before the man knelt before the too-small boy. "Harry?"

" 'S too bright," Harry slurred, still keeping his eyes closed.

"_Nox_," was murmured as a gentle hand slipped off his glasses. "Try again, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes cautiously. He found himself gazing into strangely coloured eyes and frowned. "Who you?"

Worry creased the man's brow and he reached up to gently touch the back of Harry's head. When the boy flinched, the strangely coloured eyes darkened with fury. "You're hurt," he whispered, voice the opposite of his gaze

Harry felt the need to defend his uncle. " 's no' bad..."

The man gazed at him for a long moment before sighing. "For you, I suppose not." He moved back a bit, which made Harry realize just how close they'd been. "Can you stand? I'm taking you out of here."

Harry frowned, a thought pushing through the haze of his mind. "Dumb-door..."

"I'll worry about your Headmaster. Come. You're obviously not safe in this house." The man held out a hand for Harry to take.

But Harry, dazed as he was, was having none of it. "P'enty safe 'ouse. No Vol'mort."

The man gave him a strange look. "Just because there is no Voldemort doesn't make a place safe. _Come_, Harry."

Some part of Harry's mind was telling him he should find that proclamation worrisome, but he was too tired to worry about it. "Can't stan'."

The strange eyes blazed anew with fury. "Then I'll have to carry you," the man spoke, voice gentle. He eased Harry into his arms carefully, cradling the boy against his chest. Harry rested his head against the warm body and let his eyes slip shut. "Harry, have you anything important in this house?"

"Mmm..." Harry blinked his eyes opened tiredly. " 'm wan' an' cloak an' album..."

The man nodded. "_Accio_," he whispered. Harry's possessions flew into his hand. "Hold these," he whispered, setting the bundle into Harry's lax arms, which immediately tightened around it. "Don't go to sleep, Harry. I'm not sure if you have a concussion or not."

"No' s'eep," Harry replied drowsily.

The man carried the small teen out the back door to where a line of men in black robes stood in a line. "Burn it," he spat, voice dangerously sharp. "Then let the fool know I've been here."

"As you say, my Lord," the men all murmured as one before slipping past Harry and his saviour to the house.

"W'at's happ'n?" Harry slurred, blinking up at the man holding him sleepily.

"Nothing of any concern to you, Harry," the man offered soothingly.

" 'kay." Harry sighed and closed his eyes again.

A soft chuckle kept him awake. "No sleeping, yet," came the gentle order as the man rummaged around in a pocket. "We're taking a portkey back to my home, alright?"

"S'eep then?" Harry murmured.

"Yes. Then you may sleep."

" 'kay." Harry sighed, flexing his fingers around the precious bundle in his hands.

Suddenly, a burst of light set the house behind them ablaze. Harry cried out and buried his face in the shirt of his saviour. The man frowned in concern as he slipped a ring onto one of Harry's fingers. "Pretiosus," he murmured.

A sharp tug pulled the two wizards away from the blaze even as a shower of green sparks flew up into the air over the burning house.

-/-

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness for an un-clock able amount of time. Each time he was conscious, the strange-eyed man was there, watching him, except the last time.

Harry sat up quickly and searched the dark room he was in with wide eyes. He couldn't find the man anywhere!

Just as Harry was about to get up and totter from the room, the door clicked open and the man he'd been looking for slipped in, quickly closing the door behind himself. He froze in the doorway, eyes on the small form sitting up in the bed. "You're awake," he murmured before moving over to the bed.

Harry eyed the man warily. Now that he wasn't suffering from a banged-up head, his caution kicked in. "Who are you?"

The man settled in the chair sitting next to the bed easily. "I think you can answer that for yourself, Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I've seen you in my dreams."

This seemed to surprise the man and he leaned forward. "Really?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. Since I was really little."

"How interesting." The man leaned back in his chair with a smile. "But you know me from a place outside your dreams, Harry."

Confusion danced across green eyes as the small teen's frown deepened. "...no..."

The man looked amused at this. "Would you like a hint?"

"Please." Harry nodded.

"My name was Tom Riddle."

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he inched backwards on the bed until he reached the far edge. "N-n-n-n-no..."

The man stood carefully, eyes shadowed behind his black hair, which had fallen in his face. "This is your room. If you wish to leave it, I suggest you take the sunglasses on the table behind you-"

"Why?" Harry snapped out.

The man cocked an eyebrow at the small teen. "Because your eyes are sensitive to light, or don't you remember that part?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Just trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Oh, you _are_ a feisty little bastard, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the man.

The elder wizard ducked under the projectile with ease. "Very well." He turned and slipped back out the door.

Harry took a moment to calm his erratic breathing. _'Okay, Potter. What we've got here is a creepy situation. You're the prisoner of Voldemort, but he's letting you keep some forms of freedom. He saved you from the Dursleys, too. So the bastard's acting weird. Nothing new there. You've got to calm down and try and figure this out without losing your head.'_ Harry took a deep breath and stood from the bed, unconsciously blowing a long lock of hair out of his face. He took a moment to steady himself before starting towards the door.

_'Wait, sunglasses...'_ Harry sighed and returned for the glasses. He may not like the git, but he'd been right about the light still hurting his eyes the last time he'd woken. Best not to chance it.

Sunglasses on, Harry poked his out into the dimly lit hall. _'How...thoughtful...'_ he grunted to himself as he scanned the hallway. Not seeing anyone, he inched out of the room and - clinging to the wall - down the hallway. He _had_ to get word to Dumbledore.

-/-

Tom Riddle tossed himself onto his throne with a dark look. All but one of the men in the room busied themselves with whatever they'd been doing quickly. Lucius Malfoy, though, stepped up to the Dark Lord, bowing beneath the man. "What?" Tom growled.

"My Lord, how is the bra-Harry?" Lucius inquired.

Tom frowned, but didn't call him on the slip. "Being the Harry Potter we all know and love," was his dry reply.

"Oh, dear." Lucius settled himself on the steps at the Dark Lord's feet with a dramatic huff.

The Dark Lord shot him a faintly amused look. "Go do something creative, Lucius."

"Ah, but my Lord, I _am_ doing something creative," Lucius replied innocently.

Tom's amusement grew slightly. "Is that so?"

"Why, yes, my Lord. I am attempting to make you smile. No mean feat, let me assure you," Lucius agreed brightly.

Tom slipped a hand over his mouth to hide the smile the aristocrat had tugged from him. "Off with you, you fiend. Go annoy Narcissa."

"As my Lord commands," Lucius agreed. He gave a sweeping bow before slipping back among the working Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord shook his head at the Malfoy's retreating back. Lucius was a Slytherin through and through, and he always knew just how to bring a smile to his lord's face, no matter what had gotten Tom down. If Tom hadn't know the Malfoy since he was a wee thing, he might have believed that Lucius put on his little act just to keep him from _Crucio_ing everyone in sight. In reality, the stern Malfoy enjoyed practical jokes and bringing smiles to people's faces. It was through his connections with the Malfoy family that Tom had learned to always look beneath the surface. No Slytherin was ever what they appeared at first glance, especially not Lucius Malfoy.

-/-

Harry was surprised to find the door to the bright garden open and unguarded. He stepped out into the sunshine with a touch of elation. However, after only a few moments under the warming light, he had to retreat to some shade. Not even his sunglasses could protect his eyes from the natural light.

Wanting to cry at the loss of direct warmth, Harry slipped through the garden by way of the shadows that the trees flowering throughout the garden provided. His eyes were a dangerous weakness. Harry's thoughts were heading towards self-loathing when he, literally, tripped over someone.

Draco Malfoy moved quickly to catch the falling teen, secretly surprised at how light he was. He knew his boyfriend back at Hogwarts had often said that the Boy-Who-Lived was small for his age, but he hadn't been aware just _how_ small his rival truly was!

Harry steadied himself weakly against the one he'd tripped over before glancing up to apologize for his clumsiness. The words died in his throat, turning into a single, choked word, "Malfoy?"

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," Draco replied dryly, not letting go of the shuddering form. He was afraid that the small teen would fall if he didn't support him!

"L-l-let me g-go," Harry demanded shakily.

"You sound like Longbottom." Draco snorted, letting the small boy go, but keeping himself prepared to catch Harry if he fell. The last thing he needed was the Dark Lord furious at him for not taking care of his precious ward.

"Leave Neville alone," Harry growled, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses at the slight to his housemate.

Draco threw his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay. Longbottom's off-limit. I got it." Harry dropped to the ground in a sitting position faster than Draco could react. "Potter?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Harry asked, gazing up at the blond. Draco swore he detected a touch of confusion behind the sunglasses that hid the too small boy's eyes from the light.

Draco sighed and settled on the grass before the dark-haired boy. "Look, things have changed a bit since the end of the school year, okay?"

"Like Voldemort looking like a human?" Harry bit out.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "That's one thing, yes." He let out a soft sigh. "What all do you know?"

"What do you mean, 'what all do I know'?" Harry snapped.

"I _mean_, what do you know about the situation? It's easier to explain things when I know what all you already understand," Draco responded, doing his damnedest to not snap back.

Harry scowled. "I know Voldemort kidnapped me from my aunt and uncle's house, which he then set ablaze. I know that he's being oddly nice to me."

"In other words, nothing." Draco sighed.

"What!"

Draco gave the black-haired teen a dry look. "You were hardly kidnapped."

"I didn't agree to it!"

"From what I've heard, you weren't resisting."

"I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Yeah, you had a _concussion_ from being thrown against a _wall_," Draco shot back, his temper wearing thin. "Case closed. Next complaint."

Harry's mouth opened a closed a few times in a rather good fish impression before he managed to speak again, "Why?"

"As far as I'm aware, there is more than one reason," Draco replied evenly, having regained his control while Harry fished for words. "I think they all have to do with your mum, but I can't be certain."

Harry frowned deeply. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..."

"Nope," Draco agreed with a smirk.

Harry let out a sigh. "Tell me, then."

Draco paused long enough to give Harry a look which the teen couldn't decipher before hopping right into his explanation, "Well, for one, the bond you and the Dark Lord share wasn't created because of a curse that backfired. Rather, the curse backfired because of the bond."

"Whoa, wait." Harry frowned. "So, the ancient magic mum used created a bond between Voldemort and myself that made it impossible for him to kill me?"

Draco rubbed at his arm. "Something like that. I'm not perfectly clear on how everything fit together, really. I just overheard everyone talking about it."

"You mean you were eavesdropping on their conversation in hopes of learning a few new things," Harry shot back, a small part of him amused. It was strange to be on the blond Slytherin's good side, for once. He was almost likable.

"So?"

Harry's lips twisted with a faint smile. "Okay, so, do you know what the bond does?"

"Nope." Draco smirked. "I got caught before they got that far."

"Bugger."

"Language, Mr Potter," a silky voice slid in as a dark shadow detached itself from the tree the two boys were seated under.

Draco immediately leapt to his feet. "Sev!"

Harry blinked up at his Potions Professor quietly, not really able to muster up the strength to stand. _'Why am I not surprised to see him here?'_

Severus Snape was giving the small boy a strange look, something flickering in his dark eyes that neither student could figure out. "You look tired, Potter."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes."

Draco rolled his eyes at the two. "Merlin's beard! You two are impossible!"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion while Severus shot the blond a sharp look. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

"Look in a mirror," was Draco's haughty response.

"I don't have one," Harry shot back.

Draco pulled his personal mirror out of the pocket of his robes. "If you break it, I'll murder you," he threatened, then handed it over, ignoring the sharp breath from the man next to him.

Harry took the mirror with a suspicious look, then glanced into it. His eyes widened as he took in his pale complexion, thinner face, and longer hair, which had been tied back while he slept. "Wha-"

"That's the other thing," Draco offered cheerfully, ignoring the murderous looks from the Potions Professor. "James Potter wasn't fertile, due to a childhood illness. He called in a favour to my lovely godfather and, whuala! Harry James Potter was born!"

Harry blinked up at the two Slytherins standing over him with a strange look in his eyes. He rose calmly and handed the mirror over to the blond. "I see," was all he said before wandering off into the trees.

Severus smacked the back of his godson's head. "Imbecile!" he spat, piercing eyes cutting through the air to Draco.

Draco just frowned at his godfather. "Sev, look. He was going to find out sooner or later. Why not now?"

Severus just glared in response.

"You're worried about him," Draco deducted. "I get it." He shook his head as the potions maker opened his mouth to respond with a cutting remark. "I don't care. I'm going back into the manor. You keep an eye on your son," the younger wizard ordered before spinning on his heels and stalking back into the house.

Severus scowled, but took off after the small boy who he'd spent four years protecting to the best of his ability.

-/-

Harry was skipping rocks at the lake in the garden when Severus stepped up next to him. The boy didn't look up, just asked the first question that came to mind, "Why are my eyes so sensitive?"

"What makes you think I know?" the dark man responded, gazing out over the lake.

Harry shrugged. "It came with the rest of these changes, right? So it's probably connected to you."

Severus glanced down at the small boy and looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time since school let out for the summer. Harry was small enough to be a first year all over again. He radiated sadness and loneliness. His skin had already paled, like every other Prince in his line. He'd inherited the infamous greasy Prince hair, though had been spared the Snape nose. The only parts of the boy that weren't from Severus were his height and his eyes. Even his build, skinny as a blade of grass, was from the Snape line. His eyes were Lily's, his height the aftermath of not having eaten enough as a young child. Severus realized that the boy would never re-gain his lost height; Harry would be shorter than other people his age for the rest of his life. The thought angered him and he turned his gaze back to the lake.

"There's some very diluted vampire blood in the Prince - my mother's - line," he said in response to the boy's question. "It doesn't usually make itself known, though we're notorious for having sensitive eyes and pale skin because of it."

Harry nodded. "Looks like I owe Ron a Galleon, then."

Severus glanced back down at the teen and found him curled around his knees, looking out over the lake solemnly. "Betting on my ancestry, I see."

A faint smile danced quickly across Harry's lips. "Yeah. Suppose you'll take points now for betting."

"Perhaps," Severus agreed.

-/-

When Severus sat down at the small table next to Draco for dinner that night, the blond teen immediately questioned Harry's whereabouts. The Dark Lord glanced up curiously as well, awaiting the potions brewer's answer.

Severus just cocked an eyebrow at his godson. "What makes you think I know?"

Draco made a very un-Malfoy-like face. "Because you were the last person with him."

"That doesn't mean I know where he is."

"Severus." Red eyes bore down on the Hogwarts' professor.

Severus bowed his head to the Dark Lord. "Sleeping, my Lord."

Tom nodded absently and returned to attacking his chicken.

"What did you two talk about?" Draco inquired, gazing up at his godfather questioningly.

Severus gave the blond a strange look. "Betting."

Lucius coughed across from his son and, after taking a quick sip of wine, gave his old friend an incredulous look. "_Betting_?"

Severus nodded seriously. "Yes. Apparently, he and Mr Weasley were betting on my ancestry. I'm still trying to decide whether I should take points for it or not."

"Uhm, Sev, someone bets on your ancestry every year," Draco pointed out.

"I'm aware of that."

"And you _always_ know about the ones in Slytherin."

"True."

Draco shook his head faintly. "You're so confusing."

"How else would he be?" a voice inquired out of nowhere next to Draco's ear.

The blond boy jumped and looked around in terror. Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus all pulled out their wands.

Tom just smiled. "Glad you could join us, Mr Snape."

Severus scowled and reached out. He grabbed a fistful of empty air and pulled. Harry appeared from under his Invisibility Cloak, grinning broadly. His eyes sparkled as he hopped into the empty seat next to his glaring father. "Evening!" the teen chirped.

"Harry..." Severus growled. Harry just smiled at him.

Tom chuckled. "I see your father got you a pair of those contacts he's so fond of."

"Yup!" Harry agreed cheerfully.

"I see you're actually talking to me now, as well," the Dark Lord added, obviously amused by the teen's actions.

"Well, I have to get answers from _somewhere_," Harry pointed out. "I mean, Malfoy can't eavesdrop properly and Professor Snape is like a clam."

"_You_ cheat," Draco defended.

"_I_ am a _Gryffindor_," Harry declared. "We don't know _how_ to cheat."

"Both your father and your bonded are Slytherins-" Lucius started.

Piercing green eyes locked with Lucius' grey eyes. "What do you mean by 'bonded'?"

Lucius realized exactly how like Severus the young wizard was when he couldn't get out of the boy's sharp gaze. It gave an entirely knew meaning to the phrase, 'Like father, like son'.

"It means exactly what it sounds like," Tom offered, pulling Harry's attention from the elder Malfoy to himself. Green locked with red and the other four at the table watched the silent battle of wills.

Harry looked away first. "Care to explain it?" he asked in a shockingly dull voice.

Tom shook his head sharply when Draco started to rise. The boy scowled, but remained in his seat. "Harry, look at me." The small teen refused to look up from where he was staring at the table grains. With a sigh, the Dark Lord stood and swept around the table. Then, much to everyone's surprise, he turned Harry's chair outward and knelt before the small wizard. "Harry..."

"What?"

Tom gently lifted Harry's chin until he could meet the pained gaze. "You're hurting. What's wrong?"

The gentle tone was all it took for the tears to start. "Why me?" Harry whispered. "Why does this always happen to me?"

The Dark Lord swept the boy up in his arms with a soft sigh and cradled him against his chest as he stood. Without another word, the man walked from the room.

-/-

Harry found that he was comfortable in this man's arms. The man that had killed both his mother and the one who had been posing as his father was the one who could bring him comfort by merely touching him. Harry didn't know whether to feel dirty or not.

"Feeling better?" Tom murmured. They were seated in a soft chair in one corner of Harry's room. Harry was wrapped up tightly in the Dark Lord's arms.

Harry thought about the question for a moment. "Yes."

"I thought so." Tom shifted slightly so he could meet Harry's gaze. "You were asking about the bond?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"It's simple. What I have, you have, and vise versa."

Harry brow furrowed. "Like Parseltongue?"

"Exactly." Tom smiled slightly. "Basically, if one of us is killed, the other will die as well."

"But..." Harry's eyes widened. "Of course, you weren't dead." He blinked a few times. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"A few things." Tom nodded. "For one, the ceremony that gave me back a body strengthened the bond, which is what ultimately made me aware of it."

Harry nodded. It made sense. The Dark Lord had used some of his own blood for the spell. "What else?"

"Our emotions effect things," Tom offered.

"Which is why you know I wasn't feeling well." Harry nodded.

"It was how I knew you were being mistreated at home as well." Tom sighed. "Harry, why didn't you tell someone?"

Green eyes blazed. "Who would have believed me? Perfect Potter!"

"Hush, hush..." The Dark Lord made soothing circles with his hand on the teen's back, smiling again when Harry calmed down. "Alright, forget I asked," he offered. Harry just shrugged in response. "When one of us looses our temper, the other one feels it, you know."

Harry's hand automatically went to his scar, then he winced when he remembered how many times he'd lost his temper in the past few hours. "Sorry..."

"Payback's a bitch," the Dark Lord offered good-naturedly. Harry sniggered. "Yes, yes. Laugh all you want. Brat."

Harry grinned for a moment, but a sudden thought killed the smile almost immediately. "Why did mum cast the spell?"

"A prophecy," Tom offered. "James Potter made it while she was pregnant with you. She cited it in a letter that she'd left for Severus."

"What did it say?" Harry whispered cautiously. He'd learned two years ago to take prophecies seriously.

Tom closed his eyes thoughtfully. "You'll have to go to your father for the exact wording I'm afraid, but it basically said that, you and I would become one and be the hated salvation to a world ruled by a manipulator."

"A manipulator?" Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore, I believe," Tom explained.

Harry frowned. "Maybe."

The Dark Lord shrugged. "Well, whoever it is, we'll deal with it when it comes. For now, you've had a long day and I _know_ you're not recovered yet."

Harry's lips twitched. "You would know too, wouldn't you?"

"I would," Tom agreed, standing. "So, bed for you, Mr Snape."

Harry buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck. "This has been such a weird day."

"I'll bet." Tom settled Harry down in his bed, then stood. "Good night, Harry."

Just as Tom reached the door, Harry's voice floated across the room to him, "Tom?"

"Yes?" The Dark Lord glanced back and the bed and found wide green eyes gazing back at him. Harry's fear hit him like a wave. "You want me to stay?"

Harry looked down. "I-"

Tom crossed back to the bed in three long strides and settled on the edge of it. He pulled out the band holding Harry's hair back and set it on the table next to him before starting to run his hand through the greasy hair. "A shower tomorrow, I think." Harry just let out a content sound, eyes falling shut. "Sleep well, Harry," the Dark Lord murmured and settled in for a long night.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** So here's a little secret about this fic - a number of them, actually:  
1 - This started out meaning to be a one-shot.  
2 - This is older than Reclaim but younger than Abandon.  
3 - This fic didn't have a title until a little after 1300(EST) Weds.  
4 - Some small details - Snape family line - have been altered to make this HBP compliant, but it's still AU. XD

For those of you who have met me before and are wondering about updates all around:  
So, here's the low-down, as it were. My laptop's broke for good, so I now have to share my mum's laptop with my mum and my sis. Plus I work 3-4 days a week, evening shift, and pretty much sleep in until I have to get up and go to work. x.x  
We've got a guest coming this weekend - Heh, he's here right now -, and then we'll be out of town all next week.  
To top this all off, my other fics are being arseholes - or perhaps it's just my muse having fun ticking me off, since I can get work done on my one-shots and semi-personal projects, but nothing on the stuff you all are looking for.  
Uhm, so, yeah... Don't expect many updates for a while.

For those of you who are new to my personal dose of insanity:  
THERE'S STILL TIME LEFT TO FLEE! GO NOW OF FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEAS!  
_(Yeah, totally should have put that at the BEGINNING of the fic, rather than the end. Shush. XP)_

Uhm, so, yeah! Going now!  
Review to feed the starving artest! XD  
Bats

_(Pee.Ess. - The chapter titles are important to the fic, wanna guess how? First person who figures it out gets recognition and a batch of cookies NOT made by me. -sweatdrop-)_


	2. And the snake lord

**Title:** Hated Salvation  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Pairing(s):** Tom(Voldemort)/Harry  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU(pre-OotP), child abuse,  
**Summary:** Lily Potter had not created enemies when she died, but a bond that would change the world.  
**Disclaim Her:** Hardly.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be updated on this past Saturday, but I spent all of Saturday out of the house - meetings, PotC2, and work - and Sunday was spent in the car - taking my sis downstate. So I'm home, I have the computer to myself for two weeks - kinda - and I intend to have the next update out on July 24th - which is two Mondays from now.

Look below for responses to the responses of the "challenge" I gave. Also, remind me to never give a "challenge" again, this one was faaaaaar too easy... -sweatdrop-

Crazed Note: The reviews for the first chapter of this fic were staggering - only Reclaim beat the review-count for first chapter. It came in at over one hundred reviews between FFN, HPF, and LJ - I stopped counting at around 90, actually.  
Have I mentioned recently how much I love you all?

_...And the snake lord... _

"The Glamour wasn't supposed to wear off until you turned seventeen," Severus said. He was helping Harry make the potion for the contacts he had to wear so the sun couldn't hurt his eyes.

"Why seventeen?" Harry inquired, blinking up at the man.

"You'd be an adult wizard then," Severus explained. "Albus wouldn't be able to control you."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he sprinkled in the crushed bat wings. This was only the third time he was making the potion. He'd messed up on the first two because of nerves. "But the Glamour didn't hold."

"No. Probably because of the Killing Curse. Although, the Dark Lord thinks it could have also been, in part, due to you malnourishment," Severus agreed.

"I see…" Harry sighed and started chopping up some lavender stalks. The two dark-haired wizards were silent for a long moment as Harry worked on his potion. Harry finally spoke again once he was finished putting the stalks into the cauldron. "Now what?"

"What was that?" Severus glanced up from a notebook he was making marks in.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Well, when Tom came to get me, he had the Dursley's house burned, right?"

"Yes." Severus frowned. "I'm still not certain what you're asking."

"Does Dumbledore know I was in that house?"

The elder Snape's frown deepened. "He should have. There had been watchers nearby." He met Harry's gaze. "You think he might believe you dead."

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Harry responded. "Tom thinks Dumbledore might be the manipulator in the prophecy. It would be best if he never realized who I was, right?"

Severus gave his son a shrewd look. "You're supposed to be a Gryffindor, Harry."

Harry's lips twitched. "The Hat thought I would have done well in Slytherin, you know."

"I can see why." Severus nodded towards the potion, getting a thoughtful look on his face. Harry quickly threw in the trillium root that needed to be added before glancing back at the sever-looking man before him. "We'll have to talk to the Dark Lord, I think," Severus murmured. "If you get your potion right this time, we'll go while it simmers."

Harry sighed. "Alright," he agreed, returning his attention to the potion.

-/-

"A good question." Tom leaned back in the chair behind his office desk. Harry and Severus were both seated in chairs in front of the desk. "As I see it, we have two choices. Either you could be returned to Dumbledore by Severus under a Glamour again, having being kidnapped from your kidnapper, or we could fashion you to be some child of a Death Eater."

"That would never get past the Sorting Hat," Severus pointed out stiffly.

"Wouldn't it put Professor Snape in danger if he delivered me from you? He _is_ supposed to be a spy," Harry added.

Tom looked between the two with a faint smile. "Severus, I think the Sorting Hat would allow it if it learned what we know. Harry, that can easily be worked around by it appearing that I'm taunting Dumbledore."

"My Lord," Lucius slipped in from where he had been working on some papers in a dark corner.

The Dark Lord glanced over at the blond. "Yes?"

"I believe the Order thinks you insane, so it could come to mind to perform a rescue attempt. Po-Harry has a point; Severus would most likely become suspect if he were able to deliver Harry out of the blue," Lucius suggested.

"I like the way he thinks," Harry muttered, earning him an amused look from the Dark Lord and a startled look from Lucius.

"That could work…" Tom agreed, glancing at Severus. "He's your son, Severus. Do you have any problems with that?"

Severus shook his head. "I believe it will prove a better course of action than creating a whole new person."

"I must agree." Lucius nodded.

Harry inclined his head. "I'd rather not lose Hermione and Ron, personally."

"Very well." Tom focused on Severus. "Return to Dumbledore. Inform him that you've learned that Harry is here and could use a good rescue. You know the guard shifts in the dungeons. I'll make sure no one is off schedule."

Severus stood and bowed deeply. "As you request, my Lord." Then he spun and stalked from the room.

Harry grimaced. "I wasn't here for very long, was I?"

"Nope," Tom replied cheerfully, standing. "Now, let's see what we can do about that Glamour."

Harry nodded and stood. "Could we cut my hair? That would help, I think."

"You don't like it long?" Tom teased, amused.

"No." Harry scowled. "The grease doesn't quite help matters, you know."

Tom nodded. "So, a good Severing Charm, and a mild Glamour to hide the shape of your face."

Harry frowned. "What about my glasses? I don't need them anymore."

The Dark Lord rubbed at his chin. "We'll fix the contacts to make your eyes worse, so you'll need glasses again. They'll have to get you some new ones though, your old ones were broken."

"He doesn't look much like a captive," Lucius offered helpfully.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Tom glared at the blond. "He _is_ right, though. It's going to look strange if I come to them sans the effects of torture or what-have-you."

"But-" The Dark Lord looked horrified at the thought of attacking Harry now that the boy was finally healing.

"Tom." Harry gave his bonds mate a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I promise not to hold it against you."

Tom let out a deep breath and nodded, wiping his face of expression. "Disguise first," he decided out loud. Harry nodded and held still for the magic.

-/-

Harry glanced up bleakly when he heard voices in the hallway outside the cell he'd been left in. The sound of his father shushing them all made him smile slightly. It was just like the man to snap out a hushing sound.

The small group came into sight and Harry counted four people. One of them, he knew, was Severus. The wooden leg he saw was a dead giveaway that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was also there. The other two Harry couldn't figure out, as they all wore heavy cloaks that hid their faces from his gaze, until one spoke, "Oh, Merlin. Harry..." Remus Lupin whispered.

Harry blinked tiredly at the shadowy shapes. "Professor Lupin," he managed through his split lip, wincing. Tom really had done a good job of beating him up. It was through their bond that he had felt the man's dislike of the abuse he was causing. It was rather touching, really.

"We'll have you out in no time, Potter," Moody offered gruffly. Even the ex-Auror appeared shocked by the state Harry was in.

Severus quickly unlocked the cell, then held it open for the other three to hurry in. "Quickly," he hissed, beady eyes watching the hallway.

Moody made quick work of the chains holding Harry. The person Harry still didn't know picked him up carefully and wrapped him in a warm cloak. "I've got you, Harry," the person said, sounding like a female.

"We've got your dad's Cloak and your photo album, too," Remus assured the small teen.

Harry smiled in response, but he'd seen the way his father's eyes had narrowed at the mention of James Potter. "Thanks, Professor."

"You get some rest," the woman holding Harry told him, clutching him against her chest. Harry rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. With a tired sigh, he let himself drift off.

-/-

Harry had spent a little over a week in the Hogwarts' hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey, needless to say, had not been overly pleased about having to treat her most frequent patient during the school year over the summer, of all times. The matron had appeared to enjoy tormenting him while he was in there, of course, but Harry had allowed it all with good humour. He really did adore Madame Pomfrey.

The other part Harry enjoyed about his time in the hospital wing was the time he ended up spending with Severus. The elder Snape disliked his ancestral home, so basically lived on Hogwarts' grounds full-time. Since he was the only teacher who did so, other than the headmaster, he was left to watch over Harry when Madame Pomfrey went home for the evening. The two Snapes had many long chats about the past. It was Harry's last evening that the small boy finally found the courage to ask the question that had been nagging at him since he'd first met Severus Snape.

"Why do you hate James so much?"

Severus froze, halfway between standing and sitting, for a long moment, startled gaze on his son. He sat before answering the question. "Well, there was the school rivalry-"

"Professor Snape, you know that's not what I meant," Harry replied with a frown. He still wasn't quite comfortable enough with the man to call him 'father' or even 'Severus'. The elder man hadn't seemed to mind, though he always called Harry by his first name when Madame Pomfrey wasn't around.

Severus frowned in response. "Why does it matter so much?" he inquired tightly.

Harry sighed. "I'd like to know why my father hates my dad so much, okay? Just curious." The boy pulled his blankets up a bit and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Severus watched the boy for a long moment, his emotions warring behind a careful mask. To tell the child or not? He owed Harry this much, didn't he? "Jealousy," he said suddenly, smiling to himself when he saw Harry startle. "A long history of jealousy."

Harry blinked up at the man. "Why were you jealous?"

Severus shrugged. "In school, James was everything I wasn't. He was the teacher's favourite, loved by his family, popular, had faithful friends, and had perfect grades."

Harry nodded wisely. "Perfect Potter," he quoted.

Severus winced. "Yes, Perfect Potter." He let out a faint sigh. "After your birth, he had you, the one thing I couldn't have."

Harry's eyes widened. "If you could have proven to the Ministry that I was yours, would you have?" he inquired.

Severus paused for a brief moment. "Yes. I would have done anything to have you," he admitted quietly.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes. "Good night, Father," he offered.

Severus merely nodded, fighting something he never thought he'd have to fight again.

Tears.

-/-

"Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing herself on the small teen as soon as he appeared.

Harry staggered under her. "Hermione, I missed you and all, but could you please let go?" he whispered.

Hermione let go quickly, stepping back to take a good look at him. She wasn't the only one who gasped. "Harry?" she whispered brokenly.

Harry knew he looked dreadful. Not even Tom's best Glamour had hidden his pale complexion, and he was thinner than he'd been when they left the school only months ago due to lack of food at his relatives' home. He hadn't healed completely, no matter what Madame Pomfrey had tried, and so still had a nasty bruise under his left eye. Severus had informed him that Snapes had even more delicate skin than Malfoys, so he'd best expect bruises to stay with him for quite a long while.

"Do I really look that bad?" Harry inquired softly as he pulled out a chair to sit in.

"I'll kill that bastard," came a growl from behind Molly Weasley. Sirius Black stepped into Harry's line of sight, grey eyes flashing with fury.

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs Weasley turned on Sirius immediately. "You will stay in this house and behave yourself!"

"You're not my mot-" Sirius started.

"Both of you. Enough." Remus Lupin stepped between the other two adults and offered Harry an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Harry. Would you like something to eat?"

Harry shook his head tiredly and rested his head against the tabletop. "I'm alright."

"Tired, mate?" Ron Weasley finally spoke, brown eyes filled with concern. Hermione stood next to him, twisting her hands together nervously.

"Maybe a bit," Harry agreed.

Mrs Weasley stepped in before anyone could get Harry to bed. "Madame Pomfrey says you need to eat more to regain your strength. You'll have to stay up long enough for dinner."

"But, mum!" Ron immediately complained for his friend.

"Molly, Harry needs rest," Sirius added.

"Don't you tell me what he does and doesn't need, Sirius Black!" Molly replied sharply.

Harry closed his eyes and let the shouting wash over him. He felt concern from Tom, but waved it away gently. The last thing they needed was the Dark Lord storming in because Harry was tired. He'd never really had the chance to heal completely from Vernon; it was no wonder he felt so cruddy.

A gentle hand rested on the centre of Harry's back and he peeked up into Ginny Weasley and Hermione's concerned gazes. "Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry blinked slowly at her a few times before forcing a small smile. "I'm fine. Really." He made himself sit up and frowned at Mrs Weasley and Sirius - who were still fighting - and Remus - who was attempting to make the two stop. Ron stood next to Sirius, glaring at his mother defiantly. Arthur, Fred and George Weasley, and a woman Harry didn't know all stood in the doorway of the room, looking like they didn't want to get involved. "Who's the lady?" Harry inquired softly of the two girls with him, nodding at the woman in the doorway.

"Tonks," Ginny offered. "She's an Auror."

"She was one of the ones who went to get you," Hermione added glumly.

Harry glanced up at his friend. "Hermione, it's over. I'm okay now."

"No you're not!" Hermione cried quietly, wringing her hands together again. "You're really thin and pale and you're _tired_. You're _not_ okay."

Harry sighed and stood. The sound of his chair scraping on the stone floor managed to silence Mrs Weasley and Sirius. All eyes turned to him. "Ron, if you could please show me where I'm sleeping, we'll leave everyone else to argue over my health," he offered softly, tone surprisingly sharp.

Both Mrs Weasley and Sirius winced, but Remus shot Harry a strange look.

"Harry, dear, I'm sorry," Mrs Weasley immediately apologized.

"We shouldn't have started arguing like that," Sirius chimed in.

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to bed. Ron?"

"Er, sure thing, mate," Ron agreed nervously.

"Now, Har-" Mrs Weasley started.

Harry shot the woman a sharp look. "I think I can take care of myself fine without any help, thank you, Mrs Weasley," he said stiffly before turning and following Ron from the room.

Silence filled the kitchen for a long while after Harry and Ron had disappeared.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione finally sniffled.

"I don't know," Ginny murmured. "Do you think that torture affected his head?"

"No," Remus spoke immediately. "I think this is a simple case of normal teenage rebellion." He glanced at Mrs Weasley. "Molly, you've had teenagers before. You know it's best sometimes to just back off."

"But he's endangering his health!" Mrs Weasley cried, obviously upset.

"Then let him," Mr Weasley slipped in gently. He stepped forward to enfold his wife in a hug. "Hopefully, he'll turn to us before he does himself any permanent damage."

"But what if he doesn't!" Mrs Weasley sobbed.

"We won't let that happen," Hermione stated resolutely. Everyone but Remus and Sirius nodded. The two Marauders traded uneasy looks.

-/-

_§Perhaps that wasn't the best way to handle that,§_ Tom offered as he appeared from the shadows of Harry's dream.

Harry looked up from where he was playing with his wand. _§How'd you get in here?§_

Tom smiled mysteriously. _§How could I not? Remember that lovely little bond?§_ he teased, settling down on the edge of Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower. _§Lovely place you've got here.§_

Harry frowned at the Dark Lord. _§You can use the bond to get into my dreams?§_

_§Yes.§_ Tom nodded. _§And I believe you could do the same, if you so wished.§_

_§Hmm...§_ Harry frowned down at his quilt.

_§Harry,§_ Tom murmured. Harry glanced up at him. _§You need to take better care of yourself.§_

Harry let out an aggravated sound. _§Not you too!§ _

_§Yes, me too.§_ Tom gave the small teen a severe look. _§Look, we're all worried about you right now, but I can also feel how you're feeling. Harry, trust me, you **need** to take better care of yourself. Please?§_

Harry looked away. _§I-§_

Tom knelt next to the teen and wrapped him in a gentle hug. _§You're important to too many people to kill yourself by not taking proper care of yourself, Harry. The Dursleys got many things wrong, and the fact that you're worthless was one of the big ones,§_ he murmured.

Harry buried his face in his bonded's chest. _§I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...§_

Tom just hugged him tighter.

-/-

Harry slipped down to the kitchen quietly after he woke. The house was filled with oppressing silence and Harry bowed under it's weight. In the kitchen, he found the two Marauders sitting at the table, talking quietly. "Sirius? Professor?" he murmured, surprised.

Two pairs of grey eyes looked up at him. "Hey there," Sirius spoke, smiling. "How are you doing, pup?"

Harry slipped into a chair a little way down the table from the two adults. "Hungry, I guess," he mumbled, glancing down at the table top.

"Well, then," Remus stood smoothly, "let's see what we can put together for you, hum?"

"We could make him the old Padfoot special," Sirius offered cheerfully.

Remus gave the Animagus a dry look. "I don't think Harry's stomach can handle your cooking quite yet, Padfoot," he said evenly.

Harry covered a grin when his godfather pouted. "Anything is fine, Professor."

Remus nodded. "Eggs it is."

"Only thing he can make," Sirius agreed in a stage whisper.

Harry muffled his laughter when Remus threw a wet rag at Sirius and it landed in the middle of the dark-haired man's face. "Best watch it, Padfoot, lest I tell him about that time that you blew up our kitchen," the werewolf warned good-humouredly.

Harry gaped at his godfather. "You _didn't_."

"Oh, he did," Remus assured the teen as he started cooking. "Almost killed himself on the way. Haven't let him near a stove unattended since." He gave Harry a wink, then caught the rag that Sirius threw back at him with practised ease.

Harry laughed. "You're crazy, Sirius."

"I was born that way," Sirius assured him with a bright smile.

"Oiy." Remus rolled his eyes. "No flirting with your godson, you prat."

"I never!" Sirius replied, scandalized.

"Yes, you would," Remus responded, not even bothering to turn around.

Harry buried his face in his hands, laughing helplessly at the two's antics. Remus and Sirius traded grins. "I think he finds us amusing, Moony," Sirius said with an indignant tone.

"I believe he does, Padfoot," Remus agreed with a sigh. "What_ever_ shall we do?"

"Tickle attack?" Sirius offered.

Harry shook his head, still laughing behind his hands.

"Not a tickle attack, then," Remus agreed. "Sneak attack prank?"

Harry shook his head again.

"No, maybe not. Perhaps we should just let him taste my cooking!" Sirius decided, leaping to his feet.

Harry buried his face in his hands, laughing even harder. "My sides hurt!" he gasped, trying to stop his laughter.

Sirius settled on the chair next to his godson and rubbed his back gently until he'd calmed down enough to sip at the water Remus was offering him. "Better?" the Animagus inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." Then he elbowed Sirius' side. "Prat."

"You looked like you needed to loosen up a bit," Remus said, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Harry before taking the seat across from the other two wizards at the table.

Harry grimaced. "I guess."

"You _guess_?" Sirius snorted. "You were starting to act a lot like _Snape_, Harry."

"Really?" Harry inquired, staring at his plate.

Remus frowned at Harry's muted response, but Sirius just grinned. "Yup! It was actually rather scary." The Animagus shuddered playfully.

"I'll try harder to act like myself, then," Harry offered, smiling faintly. It was hard to feel depressed with Sirius around.

"That's the spirit!" Sirius agreed loudly.

"Padfoot, you need to keep it down," Remus ordered.

"Oops. Sorry, Moony." Sirius did his best to look apologetic, which was pretty damn pitiful.

Harry smiled, amused by the two Marauders, as he ate his eggs. "Did you act like this in school?" he inquired.

"Yup," Sirius responded proudly.

"How many detentions did you get?"

"A lot." Remus sighed. "I always blamed it on Sirius."

Sirius' face darkened. "It was Snivellus' fault, not _mine_," he hissed.

Harry felt his heart clench and looked away. _'How am I supposed to choose between my father and my godfather?'_

"Harry, what is it?" Remus asked, reaching across the table to take one of Harry's hands in his own.

"Nothing," Harry whispered, returning his attention to his eggs.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked, concern dancing through his words.

Harry glanced up at his godfather sadly. "Professor Snape didn't have to rescue me, but he did. It just doesn't seem right to be insulting him," he whispered.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to stop insulting Snape?"

"Please?" Harry's eyes begged the elder wizard to listen to him. He doubted this would work, but he might as well try.

Sirius glanced over at Remus, who gave him a stern look, before letting out a heavy sigh. "I _suppose_ I can leave Snape alone," he agreed reluctantly. "But, if _he_ starts it, I'm not going down without a fight!" was added as Harry gave him a large hug in thanks.

"And down is exactly where you'll be heading," Remus snorted, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Sirius gave Remus a hurt look, which earned a laugh from Harry. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" Harry grinned. "You know Professor Lupin's right."

"Hey!"

"What is all this racket?"

"Oh, good morning, Molly." Remus smiled at the annoyed witch in the doorway of the kitchen. "Harry came down for some breakfast and we were entertaining him."

"I see." Mrs Weasley shot Harry a strange look.

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday, Mrs Weasley," he murmured. "I was just really tired."

Mrs Weasley's stern gaze softened. "It's alright, Harry. We were just a little concerned." She looked him over quickly. "You do look a bit better, at any rate."

Harry's lips twisted with a faint smile. "I'm so used to sleeping in the same room as Ron at school that I fell asleep as soon as I heard him snoring."

"That's good," Mrs Weasley said with a smile, obviously amused by the statement.

"Well, trust me when I say no one can fall asleep to Padfoot's snoring," Remus stated, standing. "The first thing I learned at Hogwarts was how to perform a Silencing Charm, so I could get a little sleep." Harry cracked up while Sirius adopted another hurt look and Mrs Weasley hid a smile. "Breakfast, Molly?"

"That would be lovely, Remus. Thank you," Mrs Weasley agreed, sitting down at the table at Remus' old spot as the werewolf got some more eggs and bacon together. "Let's see..." The witch tapped at her cheek thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. The Headmaster got you a replacement trunk, since your old one got burned. He also contacted your aunt. She's agreed to take you back next summe-"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius cut in, having noticed that Harry had tensed up next to him on the bench.

Harry set down his fork. "Why can't I stay here next summer?"

"Well, the blood protecti-"

"Voldemort just proved that wasn't doing anything!" Harry shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

Mrs Weasley was staring at Harry as if he'd grown another head. "Now, Harry, be reasonable..."

"I _am_ being reasonable," Harry shot back coldly.

"Har-"

Remus set a hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder, silencing her, and gave Harry a piercing look. "Why don't you want to go back with your aunt?"

"Well, I'm obviously not protected there, right?"

"Harry..."

"And at least I _feel_ safe here."

"Wait! Wait!" Sirius held up his hands for silence before turning to Harry, who was frowning. "You don't feel safe with your aunt?"

"No." Harry shook his head sharply.

"Why not?" Mrs Weasley requested.

Harry clamped his mouth shut defiantly and shook his head, ignoring the heavy sigh he felt from his bonded. There was no way he was going to tell them about his uncle. Out of the question.

"Maybe it has to do with that time we found him with bars on his windows."

"Or perhaps that time when Ron called his house and his uncle claimed he didn't exist."

Four sets of eyes turned to the twins standing in the doorway. Neither looked pleased with the discussion in the kitchen, really, though they both offered smiles to Harry. "Or-"

"Perhaps-"

"That has nothing to do with it what-so-ever," the twins finished with one voice before plopping themselves down at the table with large smiles.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said dryly, setting his fork down as he decided that his breakfast didn't really look all that appetizing.

"Harry, how many of those bruises are actually from your relatives?" Remus inquired gently. Mrs Weasley let out a gasp and Sirius clenched his hands into fists.

Harry bit his lip, but Tom gave a harsh shove from his end of their bond which sent the words tumbling from Harry's mouth just as his thoughts went tumbling about in his mind, "About half." Then he winced. "Err, I mea-"

Remus held up a hand, silencing the teen. "Come with me," the werewolf said, standing. Sirius made to stand with Harry, but Remus shook his head sharply. "No, Padfoot. Just Harry, please."

Harry slipped around the table and walked with Remus from the room, trying to appear as small as possible. Once they were out of hearing range of the kitchen, Harry spoke. "How'd you guess?"

"A few things." Remus shrugged. "Like, for instance, when we found you, you didn't look as bad as I would have expected of a victim of Voldemort, though I didn't exactly think that at first. Also, after I thought about it, I recalled some of the bruises you'd sported at the time starting to fade, which meant they had been there for at least a little longer than you'd been in Voldemort's base."

"And, of course, Fred and George," Harry muttered.

"They were what cracked the case, yes," Remus agreed, turning to watch Harry's face. "Harry, were you treated poorly at Voldemort's base?"

Harry almost froze, but managed to keep walking, if only for appearance's sake. "Of course, Professor. I was chained up in a dungeon and beat," he offered sarcastically.

Remus shook his head. "I would like the truth, Harry."

"That is the truth," came the cold response.

"You and I both know that's a flat-out lie, don't we, Moony?" Sirius inquired, stepping forward to drape an arm over Remus' shoulders.

"Padfoot, I thought I told you to stay put," Remus growled.

"I listen to you about as well as I listen to Sni-" Sirius' eyes shot over to Harry's form, which had stiffened, and he changed the word, "-Snape."

"Wonderful," Remus snorted, then looked back at Harry sternly. "The truth, Harry."

"...no..." Harry allowed as quietly as he could, half hoping his ex-professor and godfather didn't hear, but knowing that at least Remus would hear since he was a werewolf.

Remus rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "That's what I thought." He stopped before a closed door, which he pushed open. "Why don't we go in here and you tell us what _really_ happened?"

_'Tom!'_ Harry cried out in his mind while he stood in the hall in indecision.

_'If you trust them, tell them. I trust your instinct on this, and it's only fair that you have someone close to you who knows, other than Severus,'_ came the gentle response.

Harry looked at his dad's best friends sadly. He _did_ trust them, but he was a little afraid of what Sirius would do when he found out about his real father.

_'If he loves you, he will move past his hatred.'_

Harry nibbled on his lower lip gently and stepped into the room. Sirius and Remus followed him, and Remus proceeded to ward the door, which he'd closed, quite firmly. By the time Remus had finished making sure no one else could get into the room without one of them being warned, Harry had taken a seat on a dusty armchair and huddled into a small ball. Remus took a seat next to Sirius on the equally dusty couch and fixed Harry with a patiently curious look.

Harry hugged his legs tighter against his chest. "Before you freak out, yes, Uncle Vernon hit me. All of twice. This last time I kind of hit the wall and blacked out. When I came to, Uncle Vernon had a guest over and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out at a movie. The man who Uncle Vernon had over was a wizard and he seemed to know where I was. He got me out, then asked some of his friends who were out back to burn the house. At the time, I had no clue who it was that had taken me from the house, since I was still dazed.

"When I finally woke up, I found out that my... well, I suppose you'd call him my 'rescuer' - was, in fact, Lord Voldemort himself. I kinda of threw a pillow at him and he left after telling me I had free reign of the place. So I got up and headed for the outside, where I, quite literally, tripped over Draco Malfoy. He and I had an oddly civil conversation and then Professor Snape showed up. And Draco gave me his mirror and, well, a couple of things had to be explained."

"Like?" Sirius pushed. "You don't really look all that different, you know."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Yes, Tom put a Glamour on me so no one else would find out."

Remus pulled out his wand, then gave Harry a searching look. "May I?"

Harry turned to Sirius in response and said, "Please don't freak out?"

Sirius' eyes widened, but he nodded his agreement.

Remus dispersed the Glamour and he and Sirius stared for a few long moments before Remus whispered, "_That's_ why you didn't want Sirius calling Severus names..."

Harry had closed his eyes - so he didn't have to see the look of hatred that Sirius would no doubt sport - and he just shrugged in response to Remus' comment and hugged his legs tighter. "Draco said that dad couldn't have kids, so he asked Professor Snape for a favour. The Glamour wasn't supposed to wear off for another couple years," Harry murmured, voice muffled by his legs.

Sirius stood and stepped over to Harry, then drew the boy into a tight hug, startling Harry badly. "I don't care _who_ your bloody father is, Harry. You're still my godson and I'd go to hell and back to protect you."

In response, Harry burst into tears and buried his face in his godfather's robe, silently thanking his infamous luck that he hadn't lost Sirius.

Remus waited until Harry had calmed back down and Sirius had managed to drag the poor boy over to sit between them on the couch before inquiring, "Now then, Tom?"

The faint blush that followed that question looked extra bright against Harry's pale skin. "Uhm, yeah. Mum sent a letter to Professor Snape that told him about a prophecy that dad made concerning Lord Voldemort and myself. Apparently, the Killing Curse didn't rebound and create the bloody bond between us, it rebound because the bond existed already."

"Lily cast some obscure charm on you, didn't she?" Sirius muttered knowingly.

"Yeah." Harry smiled faintly. "Tom said he didn't actually know about the bond until he came back at the end of last year. Once he realized what it was, he opened himself to it more and so he realized that my relatives were treating me poorly. So he came to get me out of there."

"Do you love him?" Remus inquired carefully.

Harry blinked a few times, considering how he should respond to that, and then inquired, "What, exactly, is love?" which managed to shock both Remus and Sirius into silence and earned him a mental hug from Tom. Sirius and Remus both gave him hugs after a moment too and he smiled again. "Why is everyone hugging me?"

"Everyone?" Sirius asked, looking more than a little lost. His eyes carried a profound sort of sadness and a deep-seated pain that startled Harry.

"Uhm, yeah. I can feel him - Tom - in my head. And he gave me a hug too." Harry shrugged. "It's weird, that's all."

"I think I'm going to roast those bloody Dursleys," Sirius muttered, eyes darkening, but still looking a touch pained.

"Harry, you don't know love?" Remus asked softly.

Harry shrugged again, and considered how to explain his words. "I know friendship," he offered, "and I know what it's like to have a crush, I suppose, but I'm not quite sure I understand this 'love' that everyone is so fond of."

"Love is when your heart aches for someone so badly that you're afraid it'll burst out of your chest," Remus replied in a whisper that was filled with knowledge. "It's when you'd rather die than be left alone."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them away. "Like how I was scared that I'd loose Sirius because Professor Snape's my father?" he asked, turning to look at Remus.

Remus nodded. "That's a form of love. I'm sure you also feel love for Ron and Hermione."

Harry thought about how he hadn't wanted to chance loosing them by becoming another person entirely and nodded.

"Do you wish Voldemort - or Tom - were here?" Sirius asked, sounding surprisingly mature.

Harry considered that. He missed Tom's calming presence and the way his bonded would sit next to him at night and sooth his nerves until he could fall asleep. He missed knowing that someone cared about him so very much that even the smallest of cuts that Tom had made to look like he'd been tortured had made the man want to tear out his own heart and beg forgiveness. Harry blinked and nodded. Yes, he missed Tom; wished that his bonded were with him.

Tom's mental presence hugged him again and whispered, _'And I miss you as well, Harry.'_

Harry suddenly felt calmer and smiled. "But it's okay, because he _is_ here," he told his dad's friends and tapped his forehead.

Remus and Sirius both smiled and Harry found himself being hugged again. But he didn't mind. He knew it meant that he was loved.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Ugh... I think there was a lack of sleep problem when I wrote the ending there... -.-

Uhm... Updates on this fic will likely be bi-weekly. These first two chapters were already done when I decided to post this, but as it stands, the third chapter is dragging a bit. I'll see if I can't have it done within two weeks. Someone bribe my muse, eh?

Feed me?. -looks starved-  
Bats

-

CHALLENGE RESULTS:  
(Remind me to never give "challenges" again - almost everyone who guessed got it right, and those who didn't were close enough. LOL)

_Guess what, you were right - _**whitetigercub, Alonea Metallium, ChaosDream, Jujube15, aleclovemax, SolitaryPoison, scap3goat, Classical-Storyteller, Honor, Addicted to Five Alive, arsenic-graffiti, eye-of-the-wolf, Queen of the Storms, sumli1, Barranca, Earth Magician, maleficus-lupus, Ann Riddle, artemyl, Madd Girl, faithunbreakable, Enelen, witchintraining, qualle, heyy13, DraykaEmrys, skittlelove, cloe, newx94022, haruka89, Nicol, Porcupineapple  
**AND ANY OTHERS I'VE MISSED 'CAUSE THEY REVIEWED WHILE I WAS POSTING! XD

Since it was such a close call, and there were so many, I'm gonna say: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!. -holds out a couple plates and nods to fridge for drinks-


	3. Shall become one

**Title:** Hated Salvation  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Pairing(s):** Tom(Voldemort)/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Ron  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU(pre-OotP), child abuse, OOC(like whoa)  
**Summary:** Lily Potter had not created enemies when she died, but a bond that would change the world.  
**Disclaim Her:** Hardly.

**A/N:** Kam - that would be my muse - wants to thank everyone for all the lovely things he's received and says that he'll SERIOUSLY CONSIDER helping me with all my fics. -rolls eyes- Alternately, now that he's actually _thinking_ about it... -winks-

Also, the internet at my house is doing funky things. If this is up, you're DAMN lucky. kills internet

_...Shall become one. _

A few days later - after Harry had regained his comfort level around his friends and had been properly introduced to the Order of the Phoenix members who tended to drop in for meals - the most amazing thing in the history of the Marauders happened.

You see, Severus Snape was occasionally early for meetings, and he always left quickly after the meeting was over. On that day, he came early and said that he needed a word with 'Potter' on behalf of Madame Pomfrey. Remus called Harry from the living-room - where he'd been playing Exploding Snap with his friends and Sirius - and Sirius came with him.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said softly as he approached his father. Even Remus and Sirius - the only two who knew of Harry's true parentage - were surprised by the touch of respect and kindness in Harry's voice.

Severus nodded and also surprised spectators by not sneering at his student. "Potter." He pulled a vial from his robes and held it out to Harry. "You might be needing that."

Harry took the vial and smiled when he recognized the Dreamless Sleep - he'd had a few nightmares from the Triwizard Tournament fairly recently and while Tom had tried to help, not even he could save Harry from the terror of watching a fellow die. "Thank you, sir," he murmured to Severus. Severus just nodded curtly in reply.

As Harry was walking towards the doorway of the kitchen to leave, he heard, "And what do you want, _Black_?"

Harry spun around sharply and was just in time to see Sirius offering his hand to Severus with a neutral expression. "I would like to thank you for risking your life to save my godson and apologize for my ridiculous attitude toward you over the past many years. We are too old to be fighting like immature children."

Severus had narrowed his eyes, but a quick glance at Remus showed the other man looking just as confused as he was. "You're trying to trick me," he accused.

Sirius shrugged. "No. Harry just showed me that I'm an idiot and I'd like to make peace."

Severus' gaze shot over to his son and he almost started at the hope-filled look in the boy's eyes. Looking back at Sirius, he couldn't help but wonder what his son had said to make Sirius change his mind. Cautiously, he reached out and took Sirius' outstretched hand. "Very well. We shall see how long you can last," he taunted.

"With any luck, long enough to prove that I'm not a complete arse to both you and Harry," Sirius replied with a pleasant smile.

As Sirius and Severus let go of each other's hands, Severus found that there was a piece of paper in his hand. Glaring at Sirius - who had walked back over to Harry and was ruffling the boy's hair fondly - he stuffed the paper into a pocket and promised himself to look at it at his first chance.

-/\-

After a meeting filled with the other members shooting both Severus and Sirius strange looks, Severus made a stop at the loo in the Black House and read the note:

_$Snape,  
$Harry told Remus and myself about what all had really happened over the summer. While I'm not overly pleased to find out that you're Harry's blood father, I will respect that. You have protected him over the years and he might - I regret to say - not be here if it weren't for you. On top of all that, Harry's happier, it seems, knowing that you are there for him, even though he says he understands that you still have to be a bastard to him in public.  
$So here's the bottom line, Snape: Harry likes you - Merlin only knows why - and Harry is my first priority. If you do something that upsets him and you don't have a damn good reason for it, our years in school with look like child's play. As long as you treat Harry well and be the father he so desperately needs - that means being there for him and listening to him and accepting him - then I will hold my truce with you above all else and remain civil with you unless your public duties as a Death Eater require us to be at one another's throats - which I have been told by Harry is a possibility, despite Tom Riddle being sane.  
$Sirius Black$_

Severus let out a breath and felt amusement, surprise, and respect for Sirius - he certainly never expected his long-time tormentor to sound so mature - and a mixture of pride and love for his son - only Harry could have managed to make Sirius Black put aside his grudge without bloodshed or loss of pride.

Severus stuffed the letter back in his pocket, then stepped from the bathroom. He paused when he caught sight of two glittering green eyes in the dim light of the hallway. "Harry?" he whispered.

Harry seemed to jump forward and hugged him tightly and Severus found himself hugging his son back without a thought. "Thank you for not being a bastard to Sirius," his son said in a rush.

Severus closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the boy. "He was acting mature for once, why should I be the first to act like a child?" he huffed.

Harry laughed softly and Severus fought back a smile. "Thank you, all the same, you great git."

Severus couldn't hold back a chuckle at that and he pulled away to give Harry a fond look. "Impudent brat."

Harry stuck out his tongue in response, then smiled happily. "Is Hogwarts boring now?" he teased.

Severus snorted. "No, it's _quiet_. There's a difference."

Harry's smile widened. "Only to you."

"I'm sure Minerva would agree with me."

"Wait, you mean you two can actually agree on stuff?"

"As long as it doesn't involve brooms and flying balls? Yes."

Harry laughed again. "I don't suppose there's any way I could talk you into freaking everyone out by staying for dinner."

Severus scowled. "And ruin my summer of quiet and lack of red-heads?" Harry's laughter interrupted him and Severus fought back a smile at how happy his son appeared. "Well, for you, I suppose I _must_," he decided with what was obviously a fake sigh.

Harry hugged Severus again. "Thanks, Father," he whispered, then muttered, "I feel like I'm Draco."

"How so?"

"Addressing you as 'father'. Everyone else I know always says 'dad'," Harry explained.

Severus scowled. "I'm afraid I'm not the 'dad' sort."

Harry grinned. "I know that. James is my dad and you're my father."

Severus allowed a faint smile at that, then changed topics, silently motioning for them to head for the kitchen as he did so. "And you obviously haven't spent enough time with Draco, he _always_ calls Lucius 'dad'."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. He's much more fun to be around when he's not pretending to hate me." Harry cocked his head to one side and glanced over at his father. "_Does_ he hate me?"

Severus sighed. "I couldn't tell you, honestly. Before this summer, he spent his every free moment speaking as if you were the plague. Now, however, it seems that he's always asking how you are and if you're bored and so forth."

Harry snickered. "He's a piece of work."

"He's certainly something," Severus agreed.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, coming into sight. "Er... what are you doing with Snape?"

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Professor Snape is going to stay for dinner," he said without malice.

Severus was amused by his son's cheerfulness, as well as the gaping fish look that Ron responded with. "Snake got your tongue, Mr Weasley?" he inquired evenly, then cocked an eyebrow at the boy when he stared at him dumbly.

Harry sniggered. "Ron, close your mouth."

Ron's mouth snapped shut, but he continued to stare at his potions professor dumbly.

"I will leave you to fix your friend, Mr Potter," Severus said in a put-upon tone. "I do hope that you've found your misplaced brain cells by the time you reach the kitchen, Mr Weasley. Taunting those who can't comprehend me takes all the fun out of it." He swept past Ron, leaving Harry to laugh helplessly and Ron to continue staring dumbly.

-/\-

Dinner started off with an oppressive sort of feeling, mostly due to the presence of everyone's '_favourite_' potions professor seated at the far end of the table. Harry sat next to his father - as he'd invited the man - and Sirius sat across from Severus - as if he wanted to prove his truce. Everyone else - minus Remus, who had never really minded Severus' presence - seemed to be trying to sit as far away from Severus as possible without actually looking like they were. A number of people were shooting Harry incredulous looks because he'd chosen to sit next to the 'slimy git'.

After five minutes of silence, Harry finally turned to his father and said, quite loudly, "Do you know, sir, why everyone is looking at me as if I've grown another head?"

Severus closed his eyes and tried really hard not to laugh, but Sirius didn't bother pretending; he just cracked up. Remus, next to him, smiled at Harry knowingly and Harry just grinned back.

"I believe, Mr Potter, it is because you are sitting next to me," Severus replied evenly after a moment.

Harry blinked a few times innocently, then leaned over and stage whispered, "Maybe you should take a bath, sir."

Severus snorted and covered his mouth. "Thank you, Mr Potter, for the suggestion."

Sirius howled with laughter and proceeded to fall off the bench, which made Remus and Harry both crack up and cut the tension in the room quite effectively.

Harry waited until Sirius had calmed down and returned to his seat before turning to the rest of the table. "Professor Snape ended up keeping an eye on me while I was in the Hospital Wing earlier this summer and we kinda worked through the whole hating each other because my father and his friends picked on Professor Snape like there was no tomorrow thing. So we're good now."

"Or as good as one can be with Snape," Sirius offered with a smirk at Severus.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the Animagus. "I'm sure I'm easier to get along with than you are, Black. After all, I don't piss on the furniture."

Harry snickered while Remus rolled his eyes at the two. "Behave, kids," the werewolf ordered, which sent the rest of the table into gales of laughter.

Dinner was much more pleasant after that.

-/\-

After that one dinner, Severus seemed to appear more and more often at Grimmauld Place, though, really, Harry was the only one who saw him most of the time. On the rare occasion that someone else was around during one of Severus' non-business visits, it was usually either the two Marauders, or Harry's two friends. It wasn't until after Harry's birthday that Hermione and Ron finally addressed it.

"So..." Hermione started, then stopped and frowned.

Harry blinked up at where Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with Ron. He'd been reading the potions book his father had given him for his birthday. "What's up?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Professor Snape seems to be visiting a lot lately," she tried carefully.

Harry bit back a smile and decided to torment his friend a little. "He's a member of the Order, and this is the Headquarters," he pointed out.

Hermione's face spasmed. "Yes, but, he's here for more than just Order meetings."

"I guess he and Sirius are really trying to get along after all," Harry mused in response.

Ron covered a laugh with a cough.

Hermione pursed her lips. "But he's not always _with_ Sirius."

Harry blinked. "He's not? Do you think he's trying to make up with Professor Lupin too?"

Ron suddenly had a coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry inquired, looking worried.

Hermione sent Ron a furious look, then turned to stare at Harry angrily. "Harry, why have you and Professor Snape been spending so much time together?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't tell you."

"_WHAT_!"

Ron and Harry both watched with a touch of surprise as Hermione turned and stormed off. "Wow..." Ron murmured, turned to look back at Harry, who had cocked his head to one side curiously. "You really ticked her off, mate."

Harry shrugged. "She could have just asked from the start."

Ron snorted, then took a seat on his own bed and pulled out a Muggle crossword puzzle book that Hermione had given him at one point or another. "Then she wouldn't be Hermione."

Harry shot Ron a suspicious look. "You're acting strange."

Ron smiled. "We all have secrets, mate. I don't see the need to bother you about yours if I don't plan on telling you mine."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad you're my friend, Ron," he said, then turned back to his book.

Ron chuckled and grabbed a pencil that Harry had lent him to work on his book.

-/\-

Three weeks went by without Harry or Ron seeing Hermione outside of meals. When they _did_ finally see her again, they were playing a game of chess in the living-room. Remus and Severus were sitting peacefully together on the couch, watching the two boys, while Sirius was trying to help Harry win - and failing.

Hermione stalked right up to Severus and said, "Sir, why is it that you're always here of late?"

Harry and Ron turned to gape at Hermione in shock. Sirius had blinked a few times at the board, then turned to watch Severus' response.

Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at the girl and said, "Certainly, Miss Granger, if you were to use your _amazing_ abilities of deduction, you would figure it out on your own." His lips curled up into a nasty smile as Hermione turned red. "Or does your brain not work over the summer?"

"Severus!" Remus said, giving the Potions Professor a sharp look.

But it was too late. Hermione had tears on her cheeks already and had turned and fled from the room.

Harry stood. "That was uncalled for," he told his father firmly, then hurried after his friend, leaving Ron and Sirius to stare after him in surprise for a long moment before looking to Severus. The elder Snape looked like he'd been smacked across the face and when Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, he stood sharply and left the room himself.

Ron cleared his throat in the silence. "That was different," he whispered.

-/\-

"She's in our room," Ginny said when she saw Harry top the stairs, looking worried.

Harry blinked at the girl, then nodded his thanks before stepping up to the door and knocking gently.

"Go away!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said gently. "But sometimes we have secrets that to share would put others in danger. Please forgive Professor Snape for his nasty response; it's the only way he knows how to live."

The door creaked open and Hermione poked her head out. Her face was wet with tears and she had a tissue clutched in the hand that gripped the door. "You used to share everything with us."

"My secrets didn't used to be this deadly," Harry responded seriously. It was his eyes, which were filled with pain and never-ending sadness, which assured Hermione that he would tell her if he could.

Hermione slipped through the door and hugged Harry gently, feeling better when he wrapped his arms around her protectively in response. "It scares me, when you won't tell me things."

"I know. And I'm sorry," Harry whispered, then pulled back and smiled at her sadly. "Would you like to come downstairs and watch Ron beat me again?"

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to lead her back down to the living-room, wiping her eyes on the way.

When they got back to the living-room, Harry froze, then said, "Where's Professor Snape?"

"He left after you told him off, mate," Ron said, giving Harry an awe-filled look.

Harry felt ill. He shouldn't have yelled at his father like that. Severus had only been trying to protect him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, then walked over to the board and sat down in his seat again. "It's your move, Ron."

"He _was_ out of line, you know," Sirius pointed out.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "It's how he lives," he replied, then ignored anything else that was said in favour of the game in front of him.

-/\-

Tom sighed when he saw Severus storm by beyond the open door of his office. "Severus!" he shouted after the man, then waited for his bonded's father to come back.

Severus stepped woodenly into the office and bowed shortly. "What may I do for you, my Lord?" he inquired coldly.

Tom gave the Potions maker a bored look. "You can tell me why you're storming around my manor and Harry's mentally listing reasons why he doesn't deserve a father and is better off dead."

Severus stiffened minutely, but responded, "I snapped at Granger and Harry snapped back at me, so I left."

Tom felt a headache coming on. "And why, Severus, did you snap at Miss Granger?"

"She was sticking her nose where it didn't belong," was the stiff reply.

"And you couldn't have told her that in a kinder manner?" the Dark Lord muttered, then shook his head when Severus opened his mouth to speak. "No. You know what, I don't care right now. Go make some complicated potion in your dungeons while I try and get your son to stop believing he shouldn't exist."

"My Lord-"

"OUT!"

Severus hurried from the office, then jumped when the doors slammed loudly behind him.

"So your son actually has a reason to be mad at you and you snap at him," a bored voice said from a shadow, followed by the sounds of the speaker clapping. "Bravo, Sev."

Severus turned and sneered at Lucius. "Excuse me, Lucius, but _some_ of us weren't able to raise our children."

Lucius stepped out into the light of the hall, eyes dark. "_Some_ of us know when our children are in the right and know to apologize when that happens. You've been acting like a bastard in public for too long, Severus." Severus stiffened and looked like he wanted to speak, but Lucius continued before he could, "Your son finally finds the courage to speak up against you because you're rude to one of his friends and you stalk off like a child before he can apologize or explain himself - never mind that _he_ was in the right."

Severus turned on his heels and stalked off to his dungeons, refusing to listen to his old friend anymore. He knew that Lucius was right. He knew that the Dark Lord had good reason for yelling at him.

And, above all, he wished he had a time-turner so he could go back in time and stop himself before he fucked up with his only son yet again.

-/\-

When Severus finally found the time to get back to Grimmauld Place a week later - Dumbledore had been pulling teacher's meetings on them almost daily - he found Harry in the living-room, once again, playing chess against Ron and loosing smashingly, despite all the help he was getting - Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were all standing over him and telking him where to move his pieces. After setting up some careful wards, he moved closer to the board, then said, as Harry was about to order a pawn forward, "Move the knight."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise, even Harry.

Sirius recovered first, "Finally decided to show your cowardly face, then?"

"I'm sorry," Severus said, somehow managing to force the words past the block in his throat.

Sirius was left with his mouth hanging open. Ron, Hermione, and Remus weren't far behind.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Harry said with a shrug. "You had every reason to be mad at me."

Severus pursed his lips. "I should not get angry at you when you are correcting my lack of manners," he replied firmly, then looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I apologize for my disgusting behavior last Saturday."

"Accepted," Hermione whispered, eyes wide.

"Who are you and what have you done with Snape?" Ron cut in.

Harry suddenly started laughing, leaning forward and clutching at his stomach. Through his laughter, however, there was a sound of crying, and Severus moved forward quickly to hug his son when he realized that the boy was crying. "Harry..."

Harry hugged his father back, finding it to be nearly second nature, despite his decided lack of comfort previous to finding both his father and bonded. The following additions of Sirius' and Remus' arms seemed only proper, but it was the quietly soothing support of Tom that finally slowed and then ended his tears. When he pulled away from the three comforting males, he found concern dancing in the eyes of the other five occupants of the room. At a loss for words, he looked down at his trainers and scuffed them on the floor.

The silence was broken by Ron's half-joking question of, "Was it something I said?"

Severus stood and, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, gave Hermione and Ron stern looks. "Curiosity can be a deadly thing and I am sure you are all finding that some secrets are best left un-known, but I have thought long and hard over the past few weeks over your roles in Harry's life and decided that it was, perhaps, best for him to have his closest friends there to support him as they can if he so wishes it." Severus glanced down at Harry, who had turned his head upwards to greet him with a look of surprise. "They are your friends, Harry."

Harry swallowed with some difficulty, then glanced at his best friends. Hermione looked hopeful and Ron looked curious, but both also had gleams of love, concern, and silent support in their eyes. Harry felt his heart ache and whispered, "Professor Snape's my father," in a quiet voice.

Hermione's eyes widened impossibly and Ron's face was comical. "But you don't look anything like the Grea- err... Snape, mate," Ron replied, somehow managing to cut the insult off.

Severus' face tightened, but he responded, "He is under a Glamour."

Hermione's gaze had turned inquisitive during the brief conversation between student and professor and as soon as she saw her opening, she took it, "How is that so?"

Harry blinked a few times, then took his chance to respond when his father remained silent, "Dad couldn't have children, so he called in a favour from Professor Snape. When I was born, someone-"

"Lily," Severus interrupted gruffly.

Harry nodded. "Mum, then, put a Glamour on me that was supposed to last until I turned seventeen and they said I was James Potter's son." Harry shrugged one shoulder, taking care not to knock off his father's hand - it was comforting. "A couple things came to light when I got kidnapped and Draco Malfoy kind of made sure I knew."

Hermione's eyes had narrowed and she looked like a bloodhound who had caught the scent of her prey. "Kidnapped, huh?"

Harry returned his gaze to his trainers, leaving his father to respond. "More like rescued. The Dark Lord does not condone child abuse, Miss Granger."

"But he's You-Know-Who and Harry's Harry - why _wouldn't_ he be pleased with how the Dursleys treat Harry?" Ron cut in, frowning heavily. "Is it 'cause of your scar, mate?"

Harry's responding smile was grim. "No. It's because he's bonded to me and senses my pain." He shrugged both shoulders in response to the gaping of his two friends. "It's stranger and more complicated than you think."

It was another couple minutes before Hermione recovered enough to ask, "So he's not going to kill you?"

"No," Harry affirmed. "Killing me kills him, so it's in his best interest to leave me alive and happy."

"That's got to suck for him," Ron deducted.

"Not so much," Sirius muttered with naughty undertone.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, hitting Sirius' arm.

Harry blushed when he caught on, then joined his father in giving his godfather a dark glare.

"That's creepy," Sirius informed the two Snapes, not looking guilty in the least.

"Black, I would appreciate it if you would keep your lewd comments to yourself while you are around my son," Severus said stiffly.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" Sirius shot back, puffing himself up importantly.

Ron's laughter earned everyone's gazes and he grinned at Harry. "It kinda weird, but kinda cool to see someone protecting you like a parent, mate. You deserve it."

Harry bit his lower lip, then offered his best friend a thankful smile before glancing questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled kindly. "What Ron said. Of all the people I know, you most of all deserve a father, even if it _is_ Professor Snape."

Sirius and Ron both laughed at that comment, Harry joining them not long after. Remus smiled while Severus just looked resigned.

-/\-

Summer went much more smoothly after Hermione and Ron had been told the basic truths of Harry's relationship with Severus. In fact, with Hermione, Ron, and the two Marauders helping, Severus found that it was almost too easy to find a moment or three to talk with his son. It didn't hurt that Harry was happier when he wasn't keeping secrets from his two friends.

Ron was thinking silently in a corner of the couch in the living-room one afternoon not long before they were to return to Hogwarts. Harry had been forced to re-do his summer work - the fire that had taken Vernon Dursley's life had also ended up burning all the work he'd done previous - and was working on it by the fire place in the same room with Hermione hovering over him. Sirius was trying to help - although, perhaps "trying" wasn't the right word - and Remus was correcting everything Sirius suggested, with Hermione shooting Sirius murderous looks.

It was just as Hermione was about to start shouting at Sirius that Ron rose and left the room quietly. Harry's eyes followed him from the room, but he didn't mention it to his companions. Above him, Hermione started yelling at Sirius and Remus sat back to watch the show, leaving Harry to dance through his work without the other three trying to give him help he didn't really need.

Just as Hermione was calming down, Ron re-entered the room, a piece of parchment gripped in one white-knuckled hand. He cleared his throat nervously and the other four in the room turned to him curiously. "Uhm, well, I told Harry earlier this summer that I wouldn't pry him about his secret because I didn't really want to tell him mine. Well, uhm..." He scratched his head nervously, then stepped forward a few steps. "Harry told us his big secret, and the other part of mine said it was okay, so, here." He thrust out the parchment at them, then hurriedly returned to his former seat in the corner after Harry had taken it gently.

_$Friends of Ron,  
$If Ron has handed you this and fled to some corner - and I'm betting he has - it means that he's wimped out in telling you our little 'secret' and left it for me. Which is fine, it's why I wrote this.  
$You know me and I know you, though that doesn't make this any easier. Among those of you reading this, I expect only one of you won't have flipped out at least once by the time you've finished reading this - you know better than that now, Potter.  
$Now that I've thoroughly confused all of you, let me explain all this:  
$Ron and I have been dating since just after the Yule Ball - it's a long story and not one I'm likely to share with you all anytime soon, even through paper. Why all the secrecy? Because I'm who I am and Ron is who he is.  
$I know you Gryffindors are known for your ability to stick together through thick and thin, so I ask you now to stick with Ron as he'd stick with you and not turn on him because of who we are.  
$Draco Malfoy$_

Hermione had paled while Remus and Sirius had both frowned. Harry set the letter down on his homework, stood, and stepped over to Ron. He crouched down in front of his best friend and smiled when Ron looked at him warily. "I met him while I was there, and he's really not such a great prat. He's kind of like Professor Snape, actually, in how he acts in public is so very different from how he acts among those he trusts."

Ron smiled faintly. "Thanks, Harry." Then he glanced past Harry and at the other three in the room. Hermione offered him a wavering smile and Sirius and Remus just nodded quiety, but not unkindly. "Thanks," Ron said again.

The last couple days at Grimmauld Place were a little strained between Hermione and Ron, but Harry eased them through it with smiles and laughter so that the morning of their leaving was a happy, easy one among the three friends and the secrets of the summer were left behind them to rot.

-/\-

-\/-

**A/N:** Erm, yeah... Weird ending.  
Next chapter picks up during the train ride. Look for it on the 7th of August - with any luck...

Feed me! XD  
Bats


	4. And in a world ruled

**Title:** Hated Salvation  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Pairing(s):** Tom(Voldemort)/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Ron  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU(pre-OotP), child abuse,  
**Summary:** Lily Potter had not created enemies when she died, but a bond that would change the world.  
**Disclaim Her:** Hardly. I am following the OotP plotline to a certain extent and you may see some quotes from the book in this and later chapters. After all, why change the original if it works? XD

**A/N:** Gomen, gomen, gomen! I meant to have this out yesterday, but I got lazy and wasn't getting any where for a while there. I was going to sit down and bash out this chapter this past weekend, but then I had Otakon to go to and without a laptop, I didn't have a way to take it with me! So I knocked out over two thousand words for you in about four hours, then slammed together a beta job in one. -holds hands in front of face and grovels- Please forgive me for being late?

Lemme know if you see any crappy-ness. Like I said, I was kinda rushing this thing, so the beta-job I did is most likely complete crap. I'll try and remember to hand this over to magickmaker17 some time later this week for a better job, k?

_...And in a world ruled..._

After being hurried to King's Cross with a guard of Order members that Harry knew was pointless, the easy-going hustle and bustle of the platform was rather soothing. The three friends said good-bye to the Order members who had come with them - including the Grim-like Padfoot and a tired Remus - then slipped onto the train and into an empty compartment. After being assured that Harry would be fine by himself, Hermione and Ron went to their Prefect meeting - they'd both been made Prefects over the summer - leaving Harry to read his potions book in silence.

Harry wasn't bothered for a whole half-an-hour. When the door finally popped open, he looked up and was surprised to find Draco glancing quietly at him instead of any of his expected friends. "This is a surprise," he commented neutrally.

Draco allowed a brief smile to cross his face, then sneered. "Weasel and Granger left you all alone I see, Potter. Have they finally figured out that you're not worth their time?"

Harry smiled knowingly. "No, they just had to go to the Prefect meeting. I'm sure you saw them there." He cocked his head to one side, then asked, "Where are your useless bodyguards, anyway? They finally learn that being in Voldemort's favour isn't the wisest thing in the world?"

Draco's sneer turned into a pleased smirk. "No, Potter. I told them to watch over Pansy, since I certainly wouldn't need any help against someone as pitiful as yourself. Is it true that the Dark Lord captured you this summer and beat you?"

Harry shrugged mildly. "Tell me yourself - I'm certainly here on the train, aren't I?"

"Malfoy! What are you doing bothering Harry?"

Draco turned to sneer nastily down the hall. "Imagine, Weasel and the Mudblood, together again. Dating yet?"

Harry glanced out into the hallway, since Draco had moved from the doorway, and could see Ron turning red while Hermione looked furious. "Get out of here, you bloody ferret! Go piss someone else off!" Ron shouted.

"You're losing your touch, Weasel," Draco taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his wand at the back of Draco's neck. "I'd leave if I were you, Malfoy. One never knows what curses I may or may not have learned during my supposed stay in Voldemort's dungeons," he suggested quietly.

Draco had stiffened. "Fine," he said coldly, then stalked past Ron and Hermione without another word. It was only because he was looking for it that Harry saw Draco and Ron's hands touch for one brief moment of apology.

Ron and Hermione stepped into the compartment looking furious. They waited until Harry had spelled the compartment against eavesdroppers - Sirius and Remus had happily taught him a few when he had asked during his stay at Grimmauld Place - before calming down and sitting.

"I can't believe he's still such a brat!" Hermione said, still looking a little angry.

Harry smiled at her. "He's pretending, Hermione. He fights with us for appearances sake, just as Professor Snape will still continue to insult me in class. Not everyone in the school will take our secrets as calmly as you have, after all."

Hermione's anger seemed to die as Harry spoke. "It still bothers me," she mumbled after a quiet moment.

"It bothers us too," Ron said with a sad look. "But we have to pretend anyway. I mean, think about what Mum would do if she found out that I was seeing Draco. Or Dad. Or even Lucius."

"Something tells me that Lucius might not take it as poorly as you think," Harry murmured, thinking back on the Lucius that he so briefly got to know during his stay with Tom.

Ron shrugged. "We don't want to push our luck. I mean, I don't think that You-Know-Who would be such a bastard about it, but some members of the Order might."

"This is stupid," Hermione complained. "I feel like I'm fighting against the Order when it's their words that I believe in!"

Harry and Ron traded careful looks; they weren't so sure anymore that the Order and they believed in the same things. They, unlike Hermione, had both seen a different side of the other side and were left wondering.

When a quiet knock on the door came - giving Harry and Ron an easy way out of Hermione tirade - Harry stood and knocked down his wards, then let Neville in with a welcome smile. "How was your summer?" he inquired easily as Hermione made room for their year-mate.

And so the rest of the train ride was spent with the four friends - and later an addition of Ginny and her Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood - trading stories of their summers. Neville never seemed to notice how Harry jumped over most of his vacation with a Slytherin-like ease and some careful looks.

-/-

When the group of friends got off the train, Harry's eyes unconsciously looked around for Hagrid, but when he heard Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice calling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" his heart fell.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry glanced over at his friend and saw that none of their other friends had heard him over the hubbub. He shrugged, then murmured back, "I haven't the faintest. You don't suppose he got fired?"

"No..." Ron tugged on a lock of hair in agitation. "No, I don't think Dumbledore would fire Hagrid." Ron glanced at Harry sideways. "Wasn't he on something for the Order over the summer?"

"I would have thought he'd be back by now, though," Harry pointed out.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "Ask your father."

"I will," Harry muttered, scowling at the ground. Why hadn't he thought to ask about Hagrid before, anyway? Was it because he'd never had any real reason to think of his friend over the summer?

_'Perhaps it's because you just had so much to think about over the summer that Rubeus was the last thing on your mind,'_ Tom's voice suggested in his mind. _'And before you ask, your father hasn't told me a bloody thing about Rubeus, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know anything.'_

Harry smiled at the faint annoyance in his bonded's voice. _'Thank you, Tom,'_ he replied, then glanced at Ron, who was giving him a curious look. "Tom doesn't know, either, but he said to ask Professor Snape."

"Sounds good."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Ginny teased, smiling back at them. Hermione and Neville glanced back as well, looking curious. Luna was smiling at a nearby tree.

"Discussing where Hagrid might have gotten to," Ron offered easily. "Why? Are you lot talking about us up there?"

Harry snorted in amusement as Hermione and Ginny denied any such conversations. He glanced beyond his friends at the carriages and _froze_. "What-?"

_'They're thestrals,'_ Tom's gentle voice offered, sounding muted by some emotion that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Mate? You okay?" Ron asked, looking worried.

Harry glanced up at his friends and found that they'd all stopped walking and were looking at him in concern. "Fine," he assured them. "Just thinking." He offered them a careful smile and they all started walking again, though Ron kept shooting him concerned looks. Harry ignored Ron and turned his attention back to Tom. _'What are they?'_

Tom sighed, and that time Harry recognized the pain-filled sadness that came from his bonded. _'They are carnivorous magical horses. Most people believe they're unlucky, since you can only see them after you've seen death.'_

It took all of Harry's will power to not stop walking again. _'Cedric...'_ he whispered as his fellow champion flashed through his mind.

_'I'm sorry,'_ Tom whispered.

_'I know,'_ Harry responded, then returned his attention to the real world, feeling numb. He could see these horses because Tom had killed Cedric. _Tom_ had killed _Cedric_. Sometimes, it was easy to believe that Tom and Voldemort were two different people. But then...

"Harry?"

Harry smiled tiredly at Ron. "Don't worry about it," he suggested quietly.

Ron looked torn for a brief moment, then his eyes hardened. "But I'm going to. So there," he stated, then turned and stepped into the carriage they'd stopped before.

Harry's smile brightened and he felt better. _'I'm glad Ron's my friend.'_

_'As am I,'_ Tom slid in.

Harry stepped into the carriage, feeling much better.

-/-

The talk during the ride was subdued. Hagrid was brought up by Ginny, but the topic was dropped when Luna pointed out that he wasn't a very good teacher. No matter how much Harry wanted to defend his friend, he knew that Luna was right. Hagrid liked the more dangerous magical creatures too much to ever be a proper teacher - though he was certainly good at getting his students acquainted with the more dangerous of magical creatures.

The five Gryffindors parted with the sole Ravenclaw at the doors of the Great Hall, and Ginny left the four elder Gryffindors for her friends at their House table. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville all made themselves comfortable with their other year-mates near the centre of the table. It was then that Hermione spoke up, pointing at the Head Table.

"Who's that woman?"

The group of fifth years all looked up at the Head Table curiously and Harry sensed Tom looking through his eyes along with him. The woman Hermione had pointed at was fat and rather toad-like. She was dressed in _far_ too much pink - in Harry's opinion - and sent chills up and down Harry's spine on sight. He got a bad feeling about her.

"Don't know," Neville offered. "She doesn't look friendly, does she?"

"Rather ugly, actually," Parvati offered, sticking her nose up in the air. Everyone but Hermione and Harry laughed. Hermione just frowned at her dorm-mate. Harry was listening to Tom.

_'Dolores Umbridge. She's Fudge's secretary. I'm assuming she was assigned to the school to keep an eye on Dumbledore,'_ Tom reported. _'A wise move, in my opinion. Perhaps the Ministry has finally re-found it's lost brain?'_

_'Bah. The Ministry? Find a brain? Are we thinking about the same Ministry here, Tom?'_ Harry muttered in reply, feeling disgusted.

Tom laughed. _'A good point, Ha-'_

"Harry?" Ron frowned at Harry's dazed look and touched his arm gently. "Mate, you there?"

Harry blinked a few times at his circle of year-mates, all of whom were currently shooting him worried or nasty looks. "Uhm, ye-"

"He's just looking for attention, again," Seamus sneered nastily.

"Wha-?" Harry glanced down at where Seamus was sitting, feeling hurt.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Seamus?" Ron snapped back.

"Well, look at him! He's always looking for attention!" Seamus shot back, looking rather angry.

Harry felt something click in his mind and he understood what was wrong in a flash of sadness. "You've been reading the _Prophet_," he said softly.

Seamus got a nasty look on his face, which he aimed at Harry. "My mum reads it, yeah. We reckon they've got it right about you."

Harry shook his head and sent Ron a pleading look as his friend took a deep breath, prepared to start a fight with Seamus, from the looks of things. "It's not worth it, Ron. If Seamus and his mum want to believe the _Prophet_, no amount of shouting will set them straight. It might just strengthen their beliefs, actually."

Hermione shot Harry a sharp look. "He's good for you," she decided out loud, then changed the subject quickly, "So, any idea on the woman?"

"Dolores Umbridge. She works for Fudge," Harry reported softly, ignoring the frowns that Seamus and Lavender were shooting him.

"Oh, I hope she's not going to be our Defence professor," Parvati whined. "I don't think I could stand looking at her for a whole hour!"

"She probably is," Harry said, glancing up at the Head Table and their new professor sadly. "It's not like there's anyone else new up there, and she'll have to have a permanent position to keep a proper eye on Dumbledore for Fudge."

"You don't think-" Hermione gasped.

"Why not." Harry looked back at Hermione with knowing eyes. "Fudge thinks I'm insane too, remember? And that Dumbledore's trying to take over the Ministry?"

McGonagall chose that moment to step into the Hall with the first years, effectively silencing any responses that might have followed Harry's quiet statement. The group of Gryffindors turned to watch the first years walk up to the Sorting Hat and be Sorted, but Harry felt his year-mates' eyes on him from time to time.

The Sorting Hat's new song, however, gathered everyone's eyes and silenced that Hall like never before;

_"In times of old, when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
'Together we will build and teach!'  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name.'  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.'  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong.  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin."_

Clapping followed the song, but it was broken by mutters and whispers. Harry exchanged a disturbed look with Draco across the Hall, then with Ron.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron replied to Harry's look, eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry agreed, feeling his stomach twist.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione broke in, sounding anxious.

"Yes, indeed," Nearly Headless Nick offered from next to Neville. "The Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

But whatever Nick was going to say was cut off by a sharp look from Professor McGonagall, who had pulled out the scroll with the names of the first years and was waiting impatiently to start naming them.

Harry turned his attention inward, towards Tom, instead of paying attention to the Sorting. _'Tom? Did the Sorting Hat ever do that while you were at Hogwarts?'_

Tom sighed unhappily. _'Seemed like it did it every other year, actually. But, well, we were at war with Grindelwald at the time, so it was to be expected, I suppose. From what the Bloody Baron told me when I inquired about it one year, the Hat always does this when there's a war going on in the wizarding world. Especially when said war is likely to tear the Houses apart farther than they already are.'_

_'This is certainly that type,'_ Harry replied sadly. _'But, if what the Hat said is true, why would the Founders start fighting to begin with? I mean, they were all such good friends...'_

_'Why does any friendship fall apart?'_ Tom replied. _'Why do friends always fight? Those are questions I'm afraid I don't have answers to.'_

_'But-'_

_'Harry, I don't really understand the fall-out of the Founders. You can certainly ask the Hat, if you ever manage to get the chance, but I don't think anyone else there at Hogwarts could tell you. The Founders are long dead, and only tales are left for those of us who wish to know.'_

Harry buried his face in his arms, leaning over the table in a defeated position. Gryffindor and Slytherin had started out as friends, but now their legacies hated one another. What had happened that had so suddenly torn the four apart? And why was it that something that had happened so long ago still affected those residing in the four Houses today? If the Hat was always telling them to be friends, why had the war of the Founders continued on?

_'Maybe there was never anyone willing to end the fighting,'_ Tom suggested, voice sad. _'I certainly didn't care enough.'_

Harry scowled. _'Then **I'll** end it. And I'll start with openly befriending Draco. And, with any luck, he and Ron can stop hiding their relationship from everyone.'_

Tom's reply laughter was filled with happiness and love. _'I'm sure you'll manage it, Harry.'_

"Mate?" Ron whispered, touching Harry's shoulder again in concern. He'd turned away from the Sorting to see why Harry wasn't clapping for the incoming Gryffindors and had found his best friend slumped over the table, with his face hidden in his arms.

Harry looked up, expression hard. "I'm going to take the Hat's advice," he stated in a sharp whisper that caught all of his year-mates' attention. "I'm going to go and talk to Malfoy after the Feast."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, eyes wide. "You really shouldn't-"

Harry turned sharp green eyes on Hermione. "That's the very attitude that started this mess, if the Hat is to be believed. Weren't you listening to the Hat at all?"

Hermione looked away from Harry, back at the Sorting. "I still don't think it's a good idea. Just because _you're_ ready to befriend Malfoy, doesn't mean he'll befriend _you_."

"He won't know until he tries," Ron pointed out, giving Hermione's back an angry look.

Harry smiled at Ron gratefully, then returned his attention to the Head Table as McGonagall finished the Sorting and took the Hat and stool out. Dumbledore rose from his normal seat and smiled out at the Hall for a moment before speaking. "To our newcomers - welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

As Dumbledore sat, there was a slash of laughter through the Hall, then the sounds of many happy students eating, for food had appeared on the tables as soon as Dumbledore had finished.

Harry quietly took some food for himself and thought over the uneasy feeling that had taken over his stomach when Dumbledore had stood. He knew that Tom believed Dumbledore to be the manipulator of the prophecy, but he, himself, didn't quite follow that line - he respected Dumbledore, after all. But, still. Dumbledore was leading the war against Tom - Harry's bonded - and wanted Harry to act as a weapon of sorts - that was obvious, considering how Harry had been the one to 'defeat' Voldemort the first time and all. Maybe that was why he was uneasy?

"You're sure out of it a lot today, mate," Ron commented, that now-familiar worried look in his eyes again.

"I have a lot on my mind," Harry admitted quietly.

Ron sighed, then glanced over at Nearly Headless Nick, who was talking about the Hat's words with Hermione and Neville - who looked like he would have rather been left alone. "What do you think about the Hat's warning?" Ron asked Harry carefully.

Harry smiled, he knew Ron was really asking what Tom had said. It seemed that Ron had become and immediate supporter of the Dark Lord's relationship with his best friend, though that was most likely due to Ron's own Slytherin boyfriend. "I'm guessing this always happens when there's a war either about to start or currently going on. I'm sure we'll be hearing the Hat's warning again - possibly yearly, if it thinks this is important enough. I mean, think about it - this war is sure to tear the Houses even further apart; you've got Slytherin's Heir up against one of the most Gryffindor of Gryffindors."

"And the Ministry," Ron added in an annoyed voice.

Harry laughed brightly and smiled at Ron. "Kind of like a wand that doesn't work right, eh?"

Ron snickered. "Sometimes it does what you want, sometimes it doesn't use the right spell, sometimes it doesn't do _anything_, and sometimes it hits _you_ instead."

Both Harry and Ron shared a laugh over that.

Hermione glanced over at them curiously. "What are you two talking about?"

"The Ministry," Harry said at the same time as Ron said, "My old wand," which set them both off again. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender all joined them. Hermione just scowled at them while Nick smiled pleasantly.

"I think, Harry, that if anyone can unite this school, it'll be you," Nick offered as he floated back from the table.

Harry blinked up at the Gryffindor House ghost with a quiet sort of look. "Thank you, Nick. That means a lot to me."

Nick bowed - being careful to hold his head on - then floated off down the table.

"I still don't think-"

"Oh, lay off him, Hermione," Dean spoke up, giving Hermione a dark look with Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione. Nick said it's good, right?" Ron added.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "It's _Malfoy_, we're talking about, you two. I don't think this will work out so well."

"If I can make peace with Professor Snape, why can't I make peace with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"That was different!" Hermione cried as Parvati and Dean both exclaimed, "You made peace with _Snape_!"

"You're mad, Harry," Neville suggested in the following silence that fell over not only the Gryffindor Table, but also the Hufflepuff Table behind them.

"You know, I didn't quite intend to make that public to the school," Harry offered dryly, then glanced up at where his father was sitting at the Head Table.

Severus was looking over at the Gryffindor Table with a scowl. When he locked eyes with Harry, his scowl softened somewhat, then changed into a concerned frown when he read the apology in his son's gaze. When he glanced away from Harry to see if he could figure out what was wrong, he found that almost the entire Gryffindor Table was looking at him with open mouths, as well as a small portion of the Hufflepuff Table. He glanced back at Harry with a scowl and saw that his son had buried his face in his arms and seemed to be laughing quietly. Or crying. Severus couldn't quite tell.

"Did Snape just look _concerned_," Dean whispered when he and the others around them looked towards where Harry was looking.

Harry of course, buried his face in his folded arms and started laughing quietly to himself, totally ignoring the looks from his surrounding House-mates. _'Oh, Father's going to **kill** me,'_ he laughed in his mind.

_'You don't sound all that upset,'_ Tom pointed out, a smile in his words.

_'I'm not. It'll be nice if he'll be at least a **little** nicer in class, right? So, if the rest of the House knows that he and I aren't going at each others' throats anymore, perhaps he'll lighten up.'_

_'Once you've befriended a couple of the Slytherins, I'm sure that could be arranged. I can spread it out to the lesser Death Eaters that I'm just trying to get you to trust people on our side to make it easier to kill you,'_ Tom reasoned, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry felt disquiet filling his stomach and stopped laughing. _'I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to stop pretending that you and I are enemies.'_

_'I don't know if I have any spies in my troops,'_ Tom replied, his mind-voice filled with soothing. _'I'm sorry.'_

_'I understand. This **is** war, after all,'_ Harry replied, then glanced up at his friends again with a forced smile. "Sorry, Dean. Yeah, he did."

"He's going to _kill_ you for letting that slip," Ron pointed out, looking worried.

Harry's smile suddenly became much more real. "He'll get over it. Nothing says he has to be nice to _everyone_ in Gryffindor, after all," he pointed out, letting his smile twist with a smirk. His year-mates all moaned helplessly around him and Harry laughed happily. It was good to be home, even if a couple of his friends _did_ believe the _Daily_ _Prophet_.

-/-

Umbridge's speech was long and boring, but Harry forced himself to listen to it along with Hermione. He was disgusted with what he got from the mind-numbingly boring speech - he thought _Binns_ was boring! - and turned his attention back towards Hermione and Ron as Dumbledore stood again to continue.

"... That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy," Ron was saying.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," Hermione shot back, looking annoyed. "It explained a lot."

"It did," Harry agreed, scowling up at the Head Table and Umbridge.

"Wha-!" Ron gave Harry a hurt look. "You were _listening_?"

Harry shrugged. "I was curious. You can learn a lot from the things your enemies say."

"She's with the Ministry, Harry-" Hermione started.

"And the Ministry is my enemy," Harry replied coldly. "They ignore my warnings and put me down behind my back. You've seen what the _Prophet_ says, and you understood her speech just as I did."

"Well, what did she actually _say_, then?" Ron broke in, obviously not willing to sit through one of their arguments.

"The Ministry's getting involved with Hogwarts," Harry said carefully.

"No, they're _interfering_," Hermione snapped, giving Harry a furious look.

"Either way, this is going to be one fucked up year," Ron stepped in, once again working to control the peace.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, eyes wide at Ron's use of curse words.

Harry stood as soon as he saw other students rising around them. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Malfoy."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried, standing quickly. "Ron, we have to show the first years to the dorm!"

"Have fun," Harry offered to Ron as Hermione started calling out for the Gryffindor first years. He quickly slipped through the mass of people and toward the Slytherin Table. There, he found Draco looking bored next to Pansy Parkinson, who was calling for the Slytherin first years. With a twinge, Harry recalled that Draco, too, was a Prefect this year. "Malfoy!" he whispered as loudly as he dared among so many 'enemies' when he was only a few steps from Draco's bored form.

Draco spun quickly and shot Harry a sneer. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath - why was he nervous anyway, Draco was already his sort-of friend! - and held out his hand. "I would like to call a truce, Malfoy."

All sound around them stopped and time seemed to hold still for a few breaths. Draco's eyes had gone comically wide, his nasty mask slipped from his pointed face.

With a roar of voices, time started again and Draco took Harry's hand with a faint smile. "You've got it, Potter."

As the two shook, Pansy let out a screech of, "_Draco!_"

Harry smiled knowingly as Draco's face took on a desperately annoyed look. "Have fun," Harry suggested cheerfully, then slipped away to find some of his House-mates - he'd forgotten to ask Ron or Hermione the new password.

"Damn you, Potter!" Draco shouted after Harry, earning a number of chuckles from the crowd of students and a happy smile from Harry.

_'Perhaps it won't be so much "fucked up" as twisted,'_ Harry commented to Tom, who laughed knowingly in his mind.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Heh. -sweatdrop- Uhm, I'm really sorry this is late. I promise to get chapter five out on time! Promise!

Look for the next chapter on or about the 22nd. -winks-

Feed me! Even though I'm lazy!. -sweatdrop-  
Bats

**Added A/N:** Uhm, for those of you who can't get to LJ - I know there are some - updates/excuses/etc on all my works can also be found at my FFN bio. Just so you know.


End file.
